The Legend of Spyro: The Darkness Inside
by Rekai.M.Savage
Summary: The Legend of Spyro: The Evil Within. Summary: Will the legendary Purple Dragon known as Spyro follow Malefor's footsteps and submit to evil, or will Cynder stop him and stir him back to the path of good? What if she fails, will she follow him into the darkness? Read to find out.
1. The Race

Authors Note: YO GUYS! This is my first fic, i will fisnish it so down worry :) Enjoy plz, future chapters will be much longer.

It's been two weeks since the Purple savior and his companion have saved the Dragon realms from the clutches of the Dark Master. They were finally able to live their life in peace without a single thought of worry plaguing their minds. The two Drakes flew over the Battle scarred city of Warfang looking down upon it to see all the destroyed buildings and heavy cracks forming on the great walls.

Spyro looked over to his Black scaled friend in deep thought. _'_ _We have been through so much together, we fought this war side by side… I have saved your life and you saved mine, yet I still cannot get myself to admit my deepest feelings for you._'

Cynder had noticed him staring at her and turned to look at him, eyeing him suspiciously "Uhm… Spyro what are ok?"

He jerked back to reality as he heard her words "Yeah im fine.. sorry for starring I was just…. Err" he looked down slightly blushing, embarrassed that she had caught him gazing at her.

She noticed his purple cheeks grow a slight red tint to them, clearly a sign of embarrassment, she nudged him with her wing softly "Hey it's okay Spyro no need to get embarrassed just from being lost in thought"

"I guess so…" He replied looking down at the city once more." Let's head back to the temple the guardians did want to speak with us today before sundown, and judging by the sun that's quite soon"

The Black Dragoness turned to look at him and nodded in approval. "Yeah c'mon let's get going then shall we?" She questioned with a slight smirk on her face.

They sped towards the temple slightly in a rush not wanting to be late for one of the guardians meetings; they had been lectured many times on how punctual they should be.

As they saw the temple in sight realization struck Spyro harder than thunder when he came to a complete stop… _'Ignitus… he is gone… forever'_. Spyro lowered his head clenching his eyes shut in order to suppress any tears which failed miserably and the tears started streaming down his muzzle freely.

Cynder turned around swiftly and immediately spotted the tears drifting down his muzzle, she slowly flew towards him nudging him with the tip of her muzzle, concern evident in her eyes and voice. "Spyro…? What's wrong..." She spoke softly.

"It's just… Ignitus I miss him so much.. I could not save him, he was like a father figure to me and because of my own weakness he died…" He sobbed Softly looking away to hide his tears.

"I'm so… sorry Spyro, but you're not weak, Ignitus did what is best for the realm and sacrificed himself to help us defeat Malefor, and he wouldn't want you to suffer like this Spyro…" Cynder said as she suddenly grabbed him and held him in a tight embrace her muzzle resting on his golden chest.

He looked at her, tears still streaming down his muzzle and returned the embrace greatly, placing his head on top of hers softly "I… I know Cynder, I'm sorry…" He murmured softly. "thank you for being here for me Cynder… It means a lot to me…" He tightened his grip around and let out a soft sigh.

She still noticed the saddened tone to his voice and nudged his muzzle with the tip of her tail "Hey Spyro… I will always be here for you" She cooed softly before slowly licking up his cheek.

He blushed greatly at her show of affection and looked away from her slowly unable to form any words in shock. "I…Uh…I-" He stammered.

She placed the flat side of her tail blade on his muzzle in order to silence him "Shhhhh…." She giggled softly at his show of nervousness. She nudged him playfully with her wing tip "C'mon Spyro, how about a race?" She whispered softly.

"Uhm… Okay you're o-"

Before he could even finish his sentence Cynder had already taken off at high speed towards the temple, looking back towards him. '_I Love that Dragon…'_ She thought before returning her gaze back forward, zipping through the air.

"HEY WAIT UP! THAT'S NOT FAIR" He called out as he dashed out after her, Smiling softly as all the happiness just came to him, just from a few words she had said. '_She's…. just perfect'_ He smiled wider at his own thoughts as he was chasing after her wanting more than anything to catch her and hold her in his arms once more.


	2. The Meeting

Spyro was slowly catching up to Cynder, stretching out his forepaw to try and grasp her tail "CYNDER YOU CHEATED" He shouted out just barely missing her tail with his claw tips.

She turned to look at him "He he, it's not my fault you got distracted" she half-shouted triumphantly, using her wind element to speed herself up even more and just getting out of Spyros reach, she smirked back at him and stuck her tongue out.

"Oh c'mon" he complained "Now you're using your wind element to get a boost" he flapped his wings harder but to no avail, she completely out-flew him and landed gracefully in front of the doors to the temple. He let out a frustrated growl. "cheater…" he murmured.

"Well Spyro… could it be that I am just a better flier than you" She turned around facing him and staring into his purple kind eyes… ' I Love his eyes… they are full of… compassion and kindness' … She nuzzled him softly and blushed lightly surprised by even her own actions. " i-im sorry… I didn't mean to…" she trailed off.

The purple Dragon was shocked at the sudden contact, at a complete loss of words "it's uhm…" He blushed and walked towards the door in front of the temple hiding his face from her. 'I don't even know what to think… why did she do that… is it possible that she has feelings for me?...' he thought as he slowly looked back at her and quickly snapped his head back towards the door. "We should probably go in, the Guardians are waiting for us..".

"Yeah…" She replied with a hint of sadness in her voice.'He didn't really react like I hoped he would… He barely reacted at all… Maybe he doesn't like me…' She followed him and tried her best to cover up her sadness, lifting her head high and putting on a fake smile.

As they both entered the temple they spotted The light blue ice dragon, Cyril right behind the doorway "Well well young dragons, its past sunset why are you both late?.." He said with slight disappointment in his voice.

"Im sorry Master Cyril, we just lost track of time…" Spyro said hanging his head in shame as he stepped in front of the Ice Guardian.

"Yeah were sorry Master Cyril, it won't happen again".. Said the black dragoness in order to further back up Spyro in their discussion.

"Very well, I better not catch you two being late again, do you understand?"

They both nodded in agreement.

"Ok good now come follow me, Terrador and Volteer are both waiting by the pool of visions" He pointed his wing in the direction of the pool visions hinting to follow him  
They both follow Cyril without hesitation. "Why would they want to meet us at the pool of visions…?" Whispered Cynder in a slight concerned tone.

"I don't know... Meeting at the pool of visions normally isn't a good thing… I just hope its nothing too bad".. he spoke slightly worried. He looked straight ahead to see the pool of visions in his sight already alongside the other two guardians, the guardian of electricity also known as motor mouth, Volteer, and the Guardian of earth, Terrador.

"Ah I see they made it here, how stupendous, wonderful, exhilarating …" Volteer spoke up rambling on and on.

"Yes yes , we get it Volteer now calm down" Terrador announced as he was growing slightly annoyed at Volteess rambling.

"Oh sorry, im just too excited to tell them about the good news" Said Volteer practically beaming with over excitement.

"Well… don't forget the bad news also.." Cyril said with a grim expression.

"What's the bad news?..." Both Spyro and Cynder spoke up in unison, glancing at each other with worry all written all over their faces.

"Well Spyro for the bad news we wish to speak with you alone… So we will start with the good news, we have 2 new dragons arriving at the dragon temple tomorrow, and one of them will be trained to become the upcoming fire guardian" Announced terrador in a monotone voice.

'What?...' Spyro could not believe his ears. 'They can't just replace Ignitus like that… I WILL NOT LET THEM'. He thought as his anger started to boil up slowly. "YOU CANT TRAIN A NEW FIRE GUARDIAN, IGNITUS IS THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS THE HONOR OF WEARING THAT TITLE!" He shouted out angrily, startling Cynder who was right next to him.

"Spyro…" She whispered. Slightly afraid of his sudden outburst.

"Spyro please calm down, we just need to find someone who might be capable of becoming a future fire guardian, we cannot go on without a fire guardian Spyro…" Terrador tried to explain, but Spyro would not listen.

"NO, I DON'T CARE, YOU CAN NEVER REPLACE IGNITUS, I WONT LET YOU!" He shouted angrily, tears slowly running down his cheeks in anger, as the memories of his old mentor and father figure started rushing into his head.

"Spyro please... STOP!" yelled Cynder as she tackled him to the ground and pinned him down. " Spyro listen to me, they are not replacing Ignitus… you must understand that they need a fire guardian, they can't go on without a fire guardian Spyro, nobody thinks of the next fire guardian as Ignitus's replacement, he will always be the best fire guardian in our hearts Spyro… please, understand…" She slowly laid her head against his chest and breathed out heavily.

But Spyro was too stubborn to listen to him at this point, he kicked her off of him, not too hard though "NO, I won't listen to anything anyone of you have to say" his voice cracking at the last few words as he rushed out of the door and leapt off into the night sky. 'They can never replace him…' He thought as he flew over Warfang once more and landed on a soft grassy spot right in the backside of the temple in the courtyard.

"Oh.. why is he so stubborn" said Cyril as he paced back and forth in front of the pool of visions, the two other Guardians shook their heads slowly, hoping Spyro would come to his senses soon enough. "Cynder why don't you go after Spyro he might need you" Said Terrador with his booming voice.

She sniffled softly, scratch marks showing on her belly where Spyro had kicked her, the kick wasn't exactly painful it was the emotional part that hurt the most, the fact that he would actually harm her in any way. "Ok… ill go look after him I guess." She said with her wings and tail drooping low to the ground as she exited the temple, the only noise coming from her tail blade dragging across the stone floor.

She slowly turned around to walk towards the backside of the temple. 'How could he push me off like that?... I knew he was angry but…' She sniffled again holding back her tears as she flopped down on a patch of grass in the courtyard of the temple, unbeknownst to her Spyro was right across from her looking at her with sympathy after what he had done.

He slowly walked over to her and nudged her softly. "Hey Cyn… Are you okay, I'm sorry about my outburst from earlier there in the temple… did i… hurt you?" he asked as he gulped down on the last two words.

"No…" she replied as she slowly lifter her head with watery eyes staring right into his. "I'm fine… It just… it's ok forget about it.." She told him as she turned her back towards him and laid back down.

"No… I'm so sorry." He laid down in front of her and looked straight into her sapphire eyes.

"It's okay.." She sighed and stared straight back into his eyes. 'I can't be sad like this forever.'  
She smiled softly and rested her paw on top of his and cooed softly "Have you thought about it Spyro about the fire guardian"?

He slowly averted his gaze and shook his head slowly. "I can't accept that Cynder… I just I can't accept someone else being fire guardian other than Ignitus." He looked down and smiled as he saw her paw over his.

Cynder let out a frustrated groan as she eyed him over. "Spyro you have to accept it eventually… I've told you before nobody even thinks of anybody ever taking Ignitus's place, please understand." She stroked his paw softly, smiling as she did.

He sighed softly. "I guess so Cynder… even though I don't fully approve of this, I'll deal with it… for you…" he looked at her and slowly stood up and stretched his body similar to a cat, feeling his joints pop as he did. "Ah… Let's go back inside I don't want you catching a cold out here…"

She looked up at him and also stood up only stretching out her wings as she did and folding them back against her body. "Okay Spyro… Let's go back inside then, want to…. Share a room?" She said as she blushed deeply. 'So… he does care about me after all.' She smiled widely as he put her wing over her to shield her from the cold.

Both Dragons walked into the temple and walked into Spyros room which was quite empty except for a bookshelf a small table near the window and a bed with purple sheets and golden pillows, he motioned for her to get onto the bed first thinking. 'I can't believe were about to spend our first night together… alone'.

She stepped on to the bed breathing in his wonderful scent as she laid down on her belly and wagging her tail happily, Spyro joined her right after and laid right next to her softly pressing his scales against hers and draping a wing over her as he eyed her over, slowly letting sleep overtake him and closing his eyes in a daze.

She looked over to his sleeping form and grinned happily, pressing herself slightly more against him as she felt his warmth take over her body, she slowly lifted her head and pecked him on the cheek. "Sleep tight… my hero…" She whispered softly before also closing her eyes and Letting the night take her in.


	3. The Bad News

'Where I am…?' Thought Spyro as he walked down the endless dark hallways of the dragon temple, he headed towards the pool of visions only to come to the most horrific site he has ever seen. There they were Volteer and Cyril both lying on the floor motionless with hard rock spikes shoved through their foreheads. 'Oh my goodness…. WHAT IS THIS… W-WHAT'S HAPPENING'. Spyro frantically ran towards the guardians and had to swallow deep as not to regurgitate the food in his stomach. "CYRIL, VOLTEER! WHAT HAPPENED?" He shouted as he came to a stop in front of the two Guardians.

"W-why would you do this?... Why have you become evil…?" He heard a voice that he could only recognize as Terrador, he looked on the opposite side of the pool of visions only in time to see a mighty Dragon shove a spike right into Terradors forehead, his body hit the floor limply instantly being lifeless.

He chocked back the tears as he saw his comrade fall in battle. "WHO ARE YOU, YOU MONSTER!" Spyro shouted angrily, baring his fangs at the evil Dragon in front of him, but the dragon acted as if Spyro did not even exist and turned to walk down the hallway towards Spyros room.

"WAIT IM TALKING TO YOU!" Spyro tackled the evil Dragon only to phase right through him. 'W-what was that… I cant touch him?..' he questioned himself as he tried to attack again only to fail a second time.

The Mighty evil Dragon turned into Spyros room and walked up to the wall, "Ah, my most prized possession…" The evil dragon spoke in a chuckle.

"W-why….?" Was her only reply as she was pinned to the wall by sharp spear-like rocks.

As soon as Spyro turned the corner he froze and screamed. "NOOOOOOOOO!" He shot his body up trembling and covered in beads of sweat as he looked around his room, only to realize it was all a terrible nightmare.

The black Dragoness that lie next to him slowly stirred and opened her eyes as she heard Spyros devastating scream. "Spyro, what happened?..." She shook him softly with her right forepaw.

"I-it was just a bad dream… that's all, nothing to worry about" Spyro half-lied through his teeth, yes it was a dream, but this dream had Spyro worried more than he had ever worried in his life.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked in a concerned tone as she slowly got up on all four of her legs and stretched.

"No no… its okay Cynder, trust me I'm fine." He said as he put on a fake smile to not get her to worry too much about himself. She bought it but not fully, she decided not to press on the matter anymore.

"Oh…ok, well… as long as you're feeling okay… I'm kind of hungry, want to go hunting Spyro?" She asked in a playful tone, slowly wagging her tail back and forth.

"Well I guess so, but I'm not really hun-"he was interrupted by the growl of his own stomach. "Hehe … Lets get going then." He said as he jumped off the bed.

"Looks like somebody is starving!" She teased playfully before also jumping off of the bed and heading towards the door slowly.

The purple Dragon followed her out of the door and walked down the hallway and towards the temples doors that lead outside, but just before they reached the doors Volteer stood in their way wanting to engage in conversation.

"Hello there boy." Volteer spoke up, not wanting them to pass until he had told them what he needed to say. "Spyro we still have to discuss the "Bad" News that we did not get a chance to talk about yesterday, after that little outburst you had". Volteer looked at Spyro with a slightly saddened expression.

"I know, I'm sorry Volteer I just lost control…. I promise it won't happen again, and can we talk about the bad news a little later today? Me and Cynder are going hunting for food, since we haven't eaten since yesterday after sunrise." He looked down slightly ashamed at how badly his outburst really was yesterday.

"Hmmmm… okay be here by sundown, this time please be punctual do you understand young Dragon?" Volteer said sternly. They both nodded in agreement and headed out the door.

"I've never really seen volteer that serious before…" Cynder said as she walked beside Spyro towards the gates of Warfang. Slightly worried as to why Volteer was acting like he did.

"Yeah I know.. it's without a doubt… Odd" Spyro Confirmed quite unsure what to think about the yellow dragons behavior. "He's normally so talkative and happy; it's not like him to be so stern and down." Said the purple Dragon as they both took off into the sky and headed towards the woods that were right outside the city of Warfang. Feeling the warm sun shine against both their scales as they flew through the sky.

They both landed right in the middle of the forest, slowly wandering through it trying to spot any prey they could find for lunch.

"How about some sheep?" Cynder asked excitedly as her mouth began to water. Spyro turned to look at her and nodded his head. "Sure that sounds tasty!" He exclaimed, as they both continues to walk through the forest they spotted two sheep completely unaware of the two dragons lurking nearby.

Spyro jumped up into the ear and emitted two zaps of electricity from his maw to stun the two sheep while Cynder used her shadow powers to go underground and slice the sheep into 3 pieces each. The three pieces landed on the grass and Spyro used his fire element to burn the wool of the sheep and slowly roast them as well.

"That was a success." Cynder said as she giggle softly and started to chew on her sheep slowly chowing down and quenching her hunger.

"Yeah it was!" Spyro practically shouted as he completely devoured his sheep not even wanting to savor the flavor and just trying to get the food down to his stomach.

The black dragoness emitted a small laugh as she watched Her Purple companion Devour his food "Slow down Spyro you don't want to choke on your food now do you?" She asked as she covered her teeth with her paw trying to hold back more giggles.

They continued to eat in peace and after they were done they headed back towards the temple slowly, enjoying the flight there as the cool air breeze brushed along their scales. They looked to the right to see the sun start setting and sped up trying not to be late again.

"Hey Cynder…?" Spyro said barely above a whisper. As she turned to look at him

"Yeah what is it Purple boy?" She answered in a playful tone as she circled around him slowly, her scales shining as the sun hit them perfectly.

Spyro was in awe just staring at her once more. 'Wow…. She is beautiful…' he thought as he just remember the question he wanted to ask her. "Oh… C-Cynder would you like to… g-go out with me t-tomorrow to the shops inside the city?" He stuttered, very nervous and slightly blushing.

She turned to look at him slightly confused by his question. "Uhhh… Spyro don't we spend every day together? Why would this be any different?" She asked as they landed right in front of the temple.

He blushed even more now that he had to explain what he had meant. "Err… I meant like go out… as in like a-a-a d-date?..." He looked down very embarrassed. Gulping as he nervously awaited an answer from her.

She nudged him softly with her muzzle to bring his attention to her, smiling as she said. "I'd Love to Spyro" She hugged him softly and he let out a sigh of relief, holding in his excitement as not to shout out of happiness. 'YES!' He thought as they both entered the temple right on time.

They both stood in front of Terrador who said. "Spyro we need to talk to you alone about this?" Spyro nodded and escorted Cynder to his room, and led her to his bed. "I'll be right back Cynder, okay?" She nodded slightly worried about why she has been left out of the conversation. "Ok Spyro… but can you tell me what they were talking about once they're done…?" He just nodded and nuzzled her softly. "Of course I will Cynder… Don't you worry…" He said trying to calm her nerves down.

She sighed happily as he nuzzled her and smiled brightly "Okay… I will wait for you" She whispered and laid down to close her eyes slowly. He left her and went to meet the guardians at the pool of visions.

"Spyro we have a very important matter to discuss" Said Cyril as he saw Spyro enter the pool of visions. Spyro nodded and waited for them to explain what has them on edge so much the past few days.

"Spyro we don't exactly know what it is but we fear that there is something dark that looms here, we had a vision in the pool of visions and it was of a new evil Dragon emerging from the shadows one almost as fearful as Malefor… There is only one Dragon we know that is like that Spyro" Terrador said as he slowly looked down to avert his gaze from the Purple Dragon, ashamed to even think of the Dragon who it could possibly be.

Spyro clenched his claws in the ground and felt his muscles tense up. 'There's only one Dragon I know that's like this….' He thought but asked them just incase he might be wrong. "Who… is it?" He asked afraid of the answer he would receive.

They all looked down in shame when Terrador whispered the one name Spyro would never want to be mentioned in a conversation like this. "Cynder…."

Author's note: Ohhh a cliffhanger! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, thankx for the reviews and chapter 4 might be up later today :) ill try to post 1 chapter a day. but for sure 1 chapter every 2 days, depending on how busy i am. BYE!


	4. The Confession

**Author's Note: HOLY SHITBALLS! a 1,600 word chapter and a 3,600 word chapter all in one day, wow im crazy! Hope you enjoy. Dont forget to review! BYE!**

Spyro closed his eyes and gulped as he realized his fears were true. 'There is no way… she would become evil again.' He thought as he looked at the Guardians in protest. "She won't become evil again… There is no way." He told them as he felt his anger return once more.

"Spyro who else could it be, she's the only we know that could possible become evil… And with Malefor defeated there's no other evil threat out there… Other than… her" Terrador spoke; slightly uncertain art his last few words.

"WHAT?" Spyro shouted angrily at Terrador. "She's not evil! How dare you see her as evil, this is just some stupid POOL!" He brought his paw down and angrily splashed the pool as he shouted the last word.

"Spyro you must listen to u-"Cyril tried to convince him but was abruptly cut off as Spyro again shouted in anger.

"NO YOU LISTEN TO ME." He growled as he stepped towards Cyril. "SHE WILL NEVER BECOME EVIL, SHE HAS HELPED ME ALONGSIDE THIS WAR AND YOU'RE GOING TO JUST THROW IT ALL AWAY BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU SAW IN THE POOL OF VISIONS!" He lashed out angrily, snarling at the Guardians.

They all took a step back trying to calm the dragon, Volteer spoke up. "Listen up boy, we know you're angry and there even might be a chance that were wrong, but we simply cannot take the chance" Volteer tried to explain calmly.

"NO! YOU ALWAYS SAW HER AS EVIL, THAT'S WHAT IT IS; YOU JUST WANT TO CONVINCE YOURSELF SHE'S EVIL! WELL SHE'S NOT!" He shouted on the verge of angry tears, he held his ground. He shook his head in disbelief. "You can't do anything just based on what you think might happen…" He said as he tried not to completely lose control of his anger.

The guardians shot nervous glances at each other, but knew he was right. They could not do anything just because it's based on probability. "You're… right" murmured Terrador as he hung his head down and let out a sigh, ashamed of himself. The other Guardians slightly nodded in agreement still unsure if this was the right course of action.

With that said Spyro left the guardians and returned to his living quarters, and knocked on his door softly.

"Come in" A soft voice spoke up, as he slowly entered as he smiled at her, glad to have her as a friend. 'And… maybe more than just a friend.' He thought as he slowly paced over towards her and climbed up on the bed beside her, pressing himself against her softly.

"So… what did you guys talk about?" She asked wearily, tiredness evident in her voice and eyes. He slowly draped his wing over here and put on a fake smile to cover up the truth. "Oh.. just some talk about some of Malefor's forces… He might still have some of his followers trying to wreak havoc in the realms" He lied through his teeth, but he could not tell her truth. 'It would devastate her…' He thought as he pulled her a little bit closer to himself.

Too tired to ask why they would hide such information from her she just nodded in agreement and laid her head back down, slowly falling sleep as she felt the warmth of his body. 'He's so honest… So heroic… So comforting…' She thought as she fell asleep quickly.

He sighed as he noticed she fell asleep, a guilty expression plastered on his face as he shook his head. "I'm… so sorry" he whispered very quietly. As he laid his head back down next hers and slowly closed his eyes, still feeling guilty until finally falling asleep.

The sun shone brightly today in Warfang and the sun rays beamed through the balcony and right onto the purple Dragons face. He opened his eyes only to quickly shut them to adjust them to the light. 'Morning already? ...' He thought as he slowly opened his eyes a second time only to look to his right and spot the black dragoness still fast asleep he smiled softly at her.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Spyro gazed towards the door. "COME IN" he shouted, and Cyril entered the room slowly pecking his head around the corner. "Spyro, we have more news, the 2 Dragons will be here in 3 days' time, just to let you know" with that said Cyril left and Spyro got up, careful not to wake Cynder from her sleep, but failed miserably as the second he got up she slowly opened her eyes, immediately noticing the lack of warmth she had.

"Spyro…" She whispered, still tired and yawning after she spoke, stretching out her limbs to get ready for another day at the temple.

"Sorry Cynder I did not mean to wake you" He told her as he gazed over to her and helped her get off the bed.

"It's okay Spyro I did not want to sleep too long anyways" She smiled and stood beside her purple companion, admiring his shiny purple scales in the sunlight. 'He is quite handsome…' She thought as she looked down and blushed fiercely.

"Hey Cynder, guess what?" He asked as he sat back on his haunches looking her straight in the eyes.

"Y-yeah?" She replied slightly nervous at how intense he was glaring at her.

"The two Dragons should be here in 3 days' time Cyril told me just before he left again, I just thought you should know."

"Oh ok, thanks for telling me Spyro" She replied and walked up closely to him. "So… should we get ready for… our date?" She asked teasingly as she slowly slid past him and rubbed her tail blade down his back sending slight shivers down his spine, all he could do was just nod at the moment as he felt his body tense up from the contact.

"Y-yes P-please" He replied nervously as he followed her out of the temple and into the courtyard.

"So where should we go?" She asked as she turned around to face him wagging her tail in anticipation for their date to start.

"How about we go to the shops and then instead of hunting for our own food we could go to a restaurant, sounds good? He asked as he walked past her ready to take off into the skies.

"It sounds wonderful Spyro" She replied sweetly as she followed his example and flapped her wings to lift off of the ground slowly, right behind him.

He looked down and saw a few of the moles and cheetahs lifting up heavy rocks, furthering trying to repair the city. He sighed softly sped up trying to reach the fixed part of the city where all the shops and restaurants were located at.

"Spyro?" Cynder asked as she sped past him and looked at him from the side.

"Yeah" He replied as he looked over to her.

"I haven't seen Sparx in a while; do you know where he is?" She had slight concern in her voice, even though the small yellow dragonfly was quite annoying, he was still considered a friend.

"Oh him, he went back to my parents' house to tell them all about "His" adventures and how "He" Saved the realm from destruction." He answered as he dropped his tail down, missing his dragonfly step brother sure made him sad from time to time.

"Oh… well we could go visit right?" She asked as they were closing in on their destination.

"Yeah sure, how about tomorrow?" He replied with a smile, happy at being able to see his dragonfly parents and step-brother again. He looked straight ahead and saw the market right in front of him, the purple dragon slowly came to a stop and landed softly on his four paws.

"Sure, sounds good" She replied as she swooped down beside him softly pressed herself against him, looking over the market as they both walked through the area, his wing softly draped over her to give her more warmth.

Cynder looked at each shop carefully until she stumbled upon a shop with a beautiful silver choker with a few diamonds on it sparkling brightly as the Suns rays hit the choker. She quickly jogged over to the shop staring at the choker in awe.

'I want that choker…' She thought as Spyro stepped beside her, he noticed how badly she wanted the choker and started to form a small plan in his mind, he looked at the choker and had an idea. "Hey Cynder." He whispered to try and get her attention. She turned to look at him in desperation "Yes Spyro? ... That choker is beautiful…" She couldn't keep her eyes off of it.

"I just forgot the guardians wanted to tell me something before we left, meet me at the Dragons Den restaurant okay?... I'll be there as soon as I can." He said as he hopes she would buy the lie. "What why? Can't I just come with you real quick?" She asked as she did not want to leave his side for even a second.

"I'm sorry Cynder, they asked me specifically to talk to them, something about the valley of Avalar… I'll be right back okay?.." He said as he looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Okay…" She muttered, unhappy about the interference of their date. "See you soon" She said sadly as she took off towards the Dragons Den. He watched her fly off and quickly turned to the mole at the shop who had witnessed the whole thing. "How much for that choker?" He asked as he pointed towards it with his claw.

The mole stared at him and then looked back at the choker. "Hmmm…. 30 blue crystals" He said as he looked down at Spyro.

"30... crystals, that's quite a lot… Okay I'll be right back, don't sell that choker to anyone else please, it will only be a few seconds before I return" Before the mole could even reply Spyro had already taken off flapping his wings as fast as he could heading back towards the dragon temple. Within Minutes he arrived and stormed through the doors frantically running to his room and opening his chest, grabbing a medium sized pouch and placing 50 blue crystals inside of it. "There we go." He said to himself as he dashed back out and arrived at the same shop within the next few minutes.

"IM HERE IM HERE" The purple Dragon shouted as he landed in front of the shop, carrying exactly 30 blue crystals in his paw. "Here" He handed the mole the money and the mole gladly took the blue crystals and gave Spyro the beautiful Silver choker studded with dark blue and light blue diamonds. "Thank you" Spyro said and impatiently took off before the mole could give his thanks back. He places the Choker in his pouch and closed it, tying it around his neck.

'I Hope she didn't wait too long…' He thought as he hurriedly flew towards the Dragons Den restaurant. After a few minutes of fast flying he saw the black Dragoness waiting in front of the restaurant, her tail tapping against the hard stone floor growing very impatient. He flow down to her and landed right in front of her.

"It's about time Spyro… What took you so long?" She asked him as she nuzzled him softly.

"Sorry Cyn, the guardians just really wanted to tell me how important it is that these 2 new dragons go through formal training and studies and such." She immediately bought the lie, not ever doubting his words. "They will sure be in for a wild ride when volteer starts rambling on about the Dragon history" She giggled softly displaying her razor sharp teeth.

"Yeah" Spyro chuckled as he opened the door for her. "Ladies first." He said as he slightly bowed his head in respect, for her to enter, she took his gesture and entered slowly. "Quite the gentlemen aren't we today?" She said playfully and wrapped her tail around his forepaw, careful not to slice his paw with her sharp tail blade, and drug him along right after she entered.

"Hello, table for two?" The cheetah waiter asked as they both stepped in front of him, her tail still holding his paw firmly. "Yes please!" Spyro spoke as he tickled Cynders back with his tail in an attempt to free himself from her own tail.

"AHH… Stop… S-Spyro P-please" She laughed loudly, released him and fell to the floor as he continued tickling her.

"Ahem!" The waiter cleared his throat in order to get their attention, which he did, they both scampered to their four paws blushing in embarrassment as they realized they had totally forgotten that they were inside of a restaurant.

"Sorry…" Spyro whispered to the cheetah who had turned to lead them to their tables, slightly annoyed by them already. "It's fine, just control yourselves" He said and they both nodded lightly, still slightly embarrassed. They both arrived at their table and sat on their haunches slowly, looking over the menus as the cheetah departed to attend to other costumers.

"Hmmm… I think I'll have the roasted lamb with butter and seasoning" Spyro said as he glanced over to His Companion, her nose still dug in the menu as she read through every single meal. "I will have the baked fish with lemon sauce." She said happily as she put down her menu and waited for the waiter to take their orders.

"You know… Cynder?" He said as he looked at her with dreamy eyes. She gazed back at him with the exact same look in her eyes. "Hmm?" she replied as she continued to stare into his eyes. 'I hope he says… those three words…' She thought as she smiled happily awaiting the answer to his question.

"This.. is great, here spending time with you alone Cynder." He said as he slowly reached out to grabs her left paw softly. She blushed slightly at his comment, not exactly what she had expected but not displeased by the answer either. "Aww… why thank you Spyro" She said as she felt him rub her paw softly. Her blush deepened even more.

"May I take your order?" They both startled and snapped out of their dream-like state and stared at the once more annoyed cheetah from before. "Uhm yes, I'll have the Roasted lamb with butter and seasonings". The Purple Dragon replied as he looked over to his friend. "And I'll have the baked fish with lemon sauce please" She said as she turned her attention away from the cheetah and back to Spyro.

"Okay, your meals will be out shortly" The cheetah replied as he turned and walked away to the kitchen to give the chef the order.

"He seems to be a bit grouchy" Cynder said as she looked around to admire how beautiful the restaurant actually was. "Yeah I noticed" Spyro replied with a chuckle as he still kept gazing into her Sapphire eyes. 'Her eyes… are so beautiful…' He was lost in his own thoughts, just thinking about her.

Cynder snapped her claws to get his attention. "Hey Spyro?... you there, I asked you a question." She said as he was snapped back to reality. "Oh sorry, what was it you wanted to ask?" He said as he blushed deeply and averted his gaze from her own.

"I was asking if… Uhm your parents would like me, since you know.. my past.." she said as she looked down hurt, remembering the terrible days of torture she had to go through during her time of serving the Dark Master.

"Hey Cynder" He nudged her softly as he sat beside her, draping a wing over her in order to comfort her even further. "I can promise you my foster parents won't care about your past, because it's not the past that matters, it's the present and the future, they will accept you, I know it. Trust me" He said as he rubbed his scaly cheek against hers softly. She looked up at him, all her worries eradicated by those few words Spyro had spoken. "Oh Spyro… you always know what to say at the right time, you know that?" She said as she enjoyed the brief contact they share before Spyro went over to his own side of the table again.

"I try, don't want you being sad now Cynder." He said with slight smirk to his face. They both shared a few laughs before the smell of the food hit their nostrils.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, your food has arrived" The cheetah announced as he turned back towards the kitchen.

"Wow, this looks tasty!" Cynder exclaimed as she took a small bite from her fish, savoring the perfectly baked fish with the fresh tasting lemons spreading over her tongue. She gave out a small moan of joy as the flavor spread all over her mouth. "It's absolutely delicious" she said as she took another bite.

"Glad you're enjoying it" Spyro said as he smiled and took a bite from his own meal, enjoying the juice and buttery flavor of the roast lamb, he closed his eyes to savor the flavor even more as he slowly nodded in approval. "You're right, it is delicious!" He said, surprised at how good the food actually tasted.

They both ate their meals all the way down to the last piece, before lifting their heads back up and looking into each others eyes. "Cynder…" Spyro spoke up, trying to build confidence for what he was about to say next. She just looked at him awaiting the question. "I got something for you" He reached into his pouch and slowly pulled out the studded Choker that she had been wanting. She gasped as she saw it, tears forming in her eyes. "S-Spyro… you shouldn't have…" she began to speak but he silenced her by putting a claw on her muzzle. " Cynder I wanted to get you this as a gift… Because… you mean so much more to me than you actually realize…". She leaped over the table and pulled him into a deep kiss silence any further words from him. She felt her heart leap out of her chest as she pushed into the kiss even more. He pushed back just as much enjoying the sweet taste of her lips holding the kiss as long as could before breaking apart. Spyro was gasping for air but enjoyed every moment of the kiss, he stared into her eyes and whispered.

"I Love you Cyn…" She let her tears flow freely as she embraced him tightly, shutting her eyes closed.

"Finally… Spyro, I've waited so long for those three words… I Love you too… so so much!" She said happily as she kissed him once more, enjoying the flavor of his lips as she broke the kiss quicker this time.

"You don't have to wait any longer… I will never leave you Cyn, I will be by your side forever" He said happily as he placed his 20 blue crystals on the table and handed her the choker. "Want me to help you put it on?" He asked as she wiped her tears of joy away. "Yes… that would be great" She replied and slowly removed her old choker from around the base of her neck. Spyro carefully placed the new choker around her neck and closed it from behind, stepping back one step to get a better view.

"Beautiful…" Was all he said as she blushed deeply and stepped closer to him, kissing his cheek softly. "Thank you… "Babe"… I love it" she said playfully as she walked out the front door of the restaurant, quickly followed by her Boyfriend Spyro.

"Babe!?" H exclaimed at his new nickname. "Making up names already "Honey"?" He asked as they both took to the air and flew back towards the direction of the temple.

"Yep of course Babe" She said happily as she swayed back and forth through the air enjoying the cool breeze brushing against her scales. "I'm so happy!" She half-shouted as she flew right next to her Lover.

"Well if you're happy Cyn, then so I am" He replied as they both landed in front of the temple and slowly made their way to their room.

Spyro jumped up on the bed and motioned for her to follow him. "C'mon Honey…" He whispered softly as she jumped up and tackled him down on the bed, kissing him passionately. "I Love you Spyro" She whispered as she broke the kiss and laid her head on his golden chest.

"And I Love you Cyn…" He said back to her as he wrapped both his wings around her and pulled her closer to his chest in order to keep her warm for the night. He looked down at her and slowly stroked her cheek; she looked up at him and smiled softly. "Spyro… I'm so glad you saved me form the darkness that fateful day, everything I have now is all thanks to you… You mean everything to me, how could I ever repay you?" She asked as she kept her gaze locked onto his.

"Cynder there's no need to repay me, id save you any day anytime from any darkness… I would do anything for you Cyn, anything to keep you happy. I Truly Love you…" He told her as he slowly kissed her and shut his to let sleep overtake him once more, all the while still keeping her tightly in his embrace.

"Thank you…" Was all she could say before she too fell asleep in the arms for her one and only Love.


	5. The Parents

Spyro awoke in the middle of the night and slowly stepped off the bed quietly, not wanting to wake his Girlfriend. He flew off of the balcony and into the woods. 'I'm kind of thirsty…' He thought as he slowly landed in front of a river, looking down at his own reflection before slowly drinking the fresh water flowing down stream.

"Well that was refreshing.." he said before he took off to fly back to his Dragoness, excited about finally being able to see his foster brother and parents today again. 'I can't wait to see them again, i have so much to talk about' He smiled at himself before landing softly on the balcony again, carefully he made his way back to his bed, beside his lover and laid down next to her, slowly draping his wing over her and dozing off to sleep again.

Morning came rather quickly for the purple dragon as he slowly opened his eyes and looked around his room, finally locking his gaze at the beautiful dragoness that lay next to him, still in a deep slumber.

"Hey Cyn" He whispered, trying to wake her up, but she did not stir.

He nudged her softly and tried one more time. "Hey Cyn, wake up" He licked her cheek softly and she finally shot one of her eyes open and looked over to her left to see Spyro staring at her. "Good Morning, Lover boy" She said as she got up and stretched her limbs and neck. "Ah.. That was a good sleep I had last night Spyro…" she said as she kissed his cheek softly.

"I'm glad you slept well, so when should we leave to my parents' home?" He asked her as he returned the kiss and led her off the bed, draping his wing back over her and heading towards the balcony to look down upon the city.

"How about right now? It is a bit of a long flight right? All the way back to the mushroom forest?" She answered as she leaned her head against his shoulder, enjoying the sight of the city in the morning sunrise.

"Yeah, if we leave now we will arrive there by afternoon, but I think we should tell the guardians first before we depart" The Purple Dragon told her as he slowly went to exit their room. "Do you want to come or wait here for me?" Spyro asked Cynder as she slowly followed him. "I'm coming for sure" She replied as she rubbed her cheek softly against his, leading the way towards the Terradors room. Spyro knocked softly before Shouting his name. "Terrador! Are you awake!". The door opened slowly, and Terrador answered groggily. "Yes yes… what is it now Spyro?" Terrador asked as he yawned.

"I just wanted to know if I could visit my parents and sparx today, since we don't have anything planned yet." He told terrador, who only nodded and closed the door trying to get back to sleep as quickly as possible.

"Well, I guess that settles it, Let's go" He told Cynder happily before running out of the temple and taking into the air, Cynder right behind him the whole way.

"Babe, what are your parents like?" Cynder asked in wonder as she kept her head straight looking at the horizon.

Spyro slightly caught off guard from question stammered. "U-uh w-well, they are very friendly and caring and loving dragonflies, I know they will like you Cynder" He said as he looked over to her.

"I Hope so…" she said, sounding slightly worried about being accepted by Spyros parents.

"I promise you they will" He said as he nudged her softly to get her to look at him. She turned to look at him slowly and he spoke. "I Love you Cyn."

"I Love you too Spyro." She replied happily as she looked forward again, continuing their slightly long flight. A Few hours passed by and they soon saw the mushroom forest. "Were here!" Shouted Spyro as he nosedived towards the forest. "Spyro! Be careful!" Cynder shouted after him as she chased him down, worried about his safety.

He stretched his wings out as much as he could but was unsuccessful as he misjudged his the speed he was flying downwards, he kept picking up speed as he neared the ground. "I-I CANT STOP!" He shouted frantically still unable to open his wings fully as the air pressure was too much too handle.

Cynder shrieked as she used her wind element to speed up even faster to catch her purple companion, they plummeted towards the mushroom forest. "Spyro im here…" Cynder said as she used her wind element to break the fall a little bit, they both crashed through, branches and leaves as they landed in a pile of purple and black scales.

"Cynder are you okay?!" Spyro shot up to look down at her. She nodded softly, "yeah im fin-" She felt a sharp pain shoot through her left hind leg as she tried to get up, and fell back down.

"No you're not fine, look your leg has a terrible gash" Spyro said as walked behind her to examine the wound on her leg. "It's my fault…" He murmured as he slowly licked the gash on her leg to clean the wound.

She jerked her head up wincing slightly from the pain. "It's okay Spyro… accidents happen, you don't have to clean it I'll be fine." She replied as she craned her neck to look at her purple lover continuing to clean her wound. 'He might be reckless at times… but he sure does take care of me… that's why I love him so dearly'. She thought as she continued to stare at him.

"No… this is my fault so I will take care of it, I will take care if you." He said sternly as he continued to clean the wound. After a couple more licks he lifted his head up and walked beside her draping his wing over her and holding her tightly towards his body. "I'll be your crutch, let's go find my home okay? My mom might be able to fix up some healing herbs". Spyro told her as he began walking very slowly, careful not to aggravate her cut more than necessary.

"Thank you Spyro" Cynder thanked him gratefully before they took off deeper into mushroom forest.

They continued walking with Spyro supporting her every step of the way until they arrived at Spyros old swamp home. "Hello? Anybody home?" Spyro called out as he looked around curiously, not seeing any dragonflies flying around.

The purple dragon kept looking around until he saw a feint yellow glow behind a tree trunk. "Sparx is that you?" Spyro asked as he stepped closer to the tree trunk. The yellow dragonfly peaked his head out and saw his Foster-brothers gaze, 'SPYRO! What are you doing here buddy?" He asked as he stretched his tiny little arms over his snout.

"Hey there Sparx." Spyro chuckled as he picked up his dragonfly brother and set him on his head between his horns.

Sparx looked over and noticed Cynder standing there, looking nervous. "What's the evil she-dragoness doing at OUR home Spyro?!" Sparx exclaimed as he shot her a displeasing look.

"Well, im here with my BOYFRIEND because he wanted to introduce me to the family" she said triumphantly as she softly pecked Spyro on the cheek.

Sparkx just stared in awe, not believing for one second anything she said. "You're joking right? ... Spyro she's joking right, I mean there's no way you would ever want to be with someone who tried to kill us right?" He questioned Spyro as he floated around his face anxiously awaiting an answer.

Cynder looked down, ashamed of herself as Sparx mentioned one of her evil deeds she'd rather not remember, feeling even more guilty of herself then before.

"Sparx how often do I have to tell you that she was not in control of her own actions at the time, she already feels guilty about it, you don't have to make it harder on her, and no she's not joking, I Love her Sparx." Spyro explained to his dragonfly brother as he gasped in shock.

"Oh no Spyro, she must've used some evil mind control spell on you, I will free you buddy. Don't worry!" Sparx said as he tapped Spyros forehead.

Cynder giggled slightly at Sparx's goofy behavior. "Sparx the only spell he is under, is Love" She told him as she nuzzled Spyro softly.

"Ok…" Sparx murmured finally giving into defeat, as he slowly flew to his house to tell his parents about Spyros arrival.

"What's this I hear about my sons arrival?" Nina asked as she dashed outside, alongside Flash who were frantically looking around for a purple Dragon.

Spyro called out to his parents as he slowly made his way towards them. He would've ran at them but with Cynders injured leg it would not be a good idea. "Mom, Dad" He called out to the two Dragonflies who were in his sight.

They both turned around to see Spyro and Cynder approaching. "Well hello there Spyro, you sure have gotten big son." Flash told him as he softly rubbed his muzzle. "Hehe, yeah I know dad, it's so great to see you again". Spyro told his Dragonfly father. "Oh it's my Purple BABY BOY!"Nina Exclaimed as she hugged Spyros muzzle tightly. "Mom, your embarrassing me…" Spyro told her as he blushed slightly.  
"I missed you both so much" Spyro told his foster parents, as they both looked to his side. "We missed you too son… but whos this fine young dragoness beside you here?" Flash question Spyro.

Cynder blushed slightly at the compliment, feeling a bit nervous about meeting Spyros parents. "I-uh-My name is Cynder, it's a pleasure to meet you." She replied as she blushed even more and kept her smile wide.

"SHES EVIL!" Exclaimed Sparkx from behind.

"Oh shush Sparks" Nina told him as she looked back to Cynder. "You're not evil Cynder, I can see it in your eyes, you are pure of heart my dear." Cynder blushed again and looked down slightly "Thank you…" she replied softly. "See I told you they wouldn't hold anything against you." Spyro whispered in Cynders ear.

She rubbed her scaly head underneath his chin softly as a thank you. "Well it looks like you two are quite close." Flash stated as they both stopped in their motions and looked at Flash and Nina with a flush of red on both their cheeks.

"Y-yeah… She's my g-girlfriend" Stammered Spyro.

"That's nice Dear, im glad you found yourself someone as pretty as her, I hope we don't see any little dragons running around here sometime soon" Nina told Her son.

"Thanks mom and uhm….i-I don't know about that second one…" Spyro replied and averted his gaze from his mother as he blushed furiously at the thought. He gave her a soft lick to the face. "I'm glad to see your both safe, it looks like the war didn't reach this place" Spyro continued as he quickly tried to change the subject .

"Yeah son, this place was pretty much untouched by anything war-related" Flash explained to Spyro, who only nodded in agreement.

"Im sorry our reunion has to be short mom, dad. I promised the guardians we would be back before nightfall and its getting pretty late now, so we must be on our way." Spyro told his parents with sadness in his voice.

"It's fine Spyro, we can always see you another day, have a safe trip" Flash told him as he hugged nina softly.

"We will thank you." Spyro told them as they turned to look at Sparx. "Sparx you coming or?" Sparx rubbed his chin in thought. "Nah I'll stay here, for now" Sparx replied.

"Alright suit yourself, Cynder lets go" He told her as he hugged her with his forelegs and waived his parents goodbye before taking off into the sky, ready to lie  
in his bed at the temple and just go to sleep, excited for the next day of finally meeting the 2 Dragons that were supposedly coming tomorrow.

**Author's Note: Sorry about this chapter guys, its definitely not my best chapter ive posted (at least thats how i feel about it). i kind of rushed this chapter a bit since i was sick most of the day, but really wanted to get this chapter done, so some parts here were rushed quiet a bit, sorry again. Next chapter will be much better.**


	6. Authors' Note

**AUTHORS' NOTE: I WANT TO APOLOGIZE PEOPLE FOR NOT UPDATING THE STORY IN PRETTY MUCH 10 DAYS. I JUST FINISHED THE CHAPTER BUT THEN I DELETED ALL OF IT… 3521 WORDS OF IT. THE CHAPTER DIDN'T FEEL THAT GREAT TO ME SO I WANTED TO REDO IT AND BASICALLY CHANGE EVERYTHING THAT I HAD IN THE CHAPTER, AND FOCUS A BIT ON THE ANGST PART THIS CHAPTER. ONCE AGAIN, I AM SORRY FOR THE DELAY, BUT THE NEW CHAPTER WILL BE UP ON 08/20/2013. BYE!**


	7. The New Dragons

Spyro awoke the next morning and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he looked over to see Cynder still sleeping. 'Should I wake her or no? ...' he thought, but decided to talk to the guardians first about the 2 new dragons arrival.

He walked down the hallway and knocked on Terradors' door. "You may come in!" He replied with his usual deep and loud voice. The purple Dragon entered slowly and turned to look at the green dragon. "Hey Terrador, the 2 new Dragons are arriving today when again?" He asked, slightly anxious about meeting the supposed "new" fire guardian.

"They should be here by mid-day, we will gather the moles and cheetahs to welcome their arrival." He replied and looked down at Spyro.

"Oh ok, just was curious, thanks Terrador" Spyro told him as he made his way back to his room to go see his sleeping beauty. He entered his room and saw Cynder still asleep, this time he decided to wake her, so he made his way over to her and nudged her softly. "Hey Cyn, wake up beautiful." He told her with a smile on his face.

She stirred and yawned opening her eyes to look at her purple Lover. "Hey Spyro, good morning" She replied as she nuzzled him softly. "How are you doing?" She asked him. "I'm doing fine thanks Cyn." He told her as he helped her get out of bed and went outside to the courtyard with her. "Cynder guess what?" He told her. "What?" She guessed and turned to look at him with a curious glance.

"The 2 new dragons should be here by mid-day, at least that's what Terrador told me today when I asked him." Spyro told Cynder as he lay down on his belly and pulled her closer against him with his wing. "That's quite soon isn't it?" she asked him and he only nodded in response.

The next few hours they just spent conversing with each other, making each other laugh, Spyro telling Cynder about some funny moments he had with Sparx, and before they even knew it the mid-day bell rang and immediately looked towards where the sound came from. "Looks like it's mid-day already huh Spyro?" Cynder asked the purple dragon beside her.

Spyro only sighed "Yeah I guess so let's go to the guardians. They will tell us where the 2 dragons will arrive" Spyro said as he made his way towards the guardians, with Cynder close behind him.

They arrived within a few minutes and Cyril was already waiting for them. "Ah, I see you heard the mid-day bell Spyro." Cyril said as he looked down at Spyro. "How could I not hear it? It's so loud" Spyro said with a smirk on his face. "That's true, well the 2 new dragons should be in the towns square within a few minutes so we will be going there to meet them, right now." Cyril announced as he and the other guardians took off.

"Lets' go then" Spyro told Cynder and they both took off after the guardians and landed in the towns square awaiting the 2 dragons.

They waited and soon they could see two outlines of dragons in the far distance of Warfang. "I think that's them, they have arrived, how wonderful stupendous magnificent-"Volteer chirped excitedly.

"Yes yes volteer we get it, they're here." Cyril said with a slightly annoyed tone to his voice.

The 2 dragons landed in front of them and looked at the guardians introducing themselves. "Hello, my name is flame" The red dragon said as he observed the guardians and shot a glance over to Spyro and Cynder.

"And im Ember" The pink dragoness said as her gaze locked onto Spyro and she walked up to him, swaying her tail back and forth, "and what's your name handsome?" ember asked Spyro as she got closer to the purple dragon.

Cynder shot a furious glare at Ember and stepped in front of Spyro narrowing her eyes at Ember she said. "His names Spyro! And im Cynder, it's a pleasure to meet you." Cynder said with sarcasm evident in her voice.

"I'm not interested in who you are." Ember said also narrowing her eyes at Cynder, "im interested in him" ember said pointing a claw towards Spyro.

"M-me?" Spyro said nervously and backed away slowly.

"Yes, you, you will be mine Spyro" Ember said with a dreamy voice, before Cynder opened her wings to make herself seem more intimidating.

"Well back off you pink gumball, HES MINE!" Cynder shouted as she was about ready to attack the pink dragoness.

"Now now ladies, lets' not star fighting here, flame and ember, come follow me I will show you around the town. Also flame I heard you want to become the next fire guardian?" Terrador said as he slowly walked away with the 2 other dragons and guardians leaving Spyro and Cynder by themselves for the time being.

Spyro gritted his teeth at the mention of flame being the next fire guardian, but tried his best to keep his anger in check. "Fire guardian…" He mumbled as he let out a frustrated sigh.

Cynder noticed Spyros anger as she herself calmed down trying to forget about ember making an attempt to steal Spyro from her. The Black Dragoness softly nuzzled Spyro under his jaw. "It'll be okay Spyro, you don't have to worry. This is what Ignitus would want. He would want a successor to keep the good name of the fire guardian." Cynder cooed softly.

Spyro just closed his eyes and enjoyed the contact from her, trying to forget all about his frustrations for the moment. "Yeah I guess so…" he said as he yawned and stretched.

"By the way Spyro, I don't want that pink dragoness anywhere near you, ok?" Cynder said with slight anger in her voice.

"Okay okay I won't don't worry honey" Spyro reassured. 'Maybe if I get her something, that will soothe her anger a little bit'. "Hey Cynder lets go back inside ok?" Spyro tried convincing Cynder.

"Hmmmm…" Cynder pondered for a moment. "Okay I guess" She agreed and they both flew towards the temple and into their room.

"Want to get a quick nap Honey" Spyro asked The black dragoness who was already laying on the bed.

"Yeah im pretty tired, why you join me purple boy" Cynder teased Spyro who quickly leaped on the bed and snuggled up beside his beautiful Dragoness. "I Love you Cyn" He told her before her dozed off to sleep.

"And I Love you my purple hero" Cynder said as she yawned and went to sleep right after he did.

Spyro awoke a few hours earlier and checked to see if Cynder was sound asleep. "Ok good, she's asleep…" He whispered to himself as he took off into the town to look for a nice gift for her. He didn't realize that soon after he had left, Cynder woke up missing a certain warmth she always had with her. "Spyro? ..." she called out quietly but got no response. 'Where did he wander off to?" Cynder thought as she looked around everywhere in the temple but could not find her Boyfriend.

Spyro wandered around the city looking from shop to shop. 'I can't find anything at a-' his thought was interrupted as he bumped into a certain pink Dragoness. "Oh Hi there Spyro" Ember said in a flirtatious voice and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Oh uh…hi Ember" Spyro said nervously as he slowly backed up and ember was slowly advancing towards him.

"I see Cynder's not around…" Ember said as she got closer to Spyro pinning him against a wall, keeping him trapped between her and the wall.

"Uhm…. Ember can you please go away" Spyro said, starting to feel very uncomfortable around the pink dragoness.

"NO! I will make you mine." Ember said as she pressed her muzzle against Spyros. Spyro just sat there in shock unable to move, or push the pink dragoness away.

"YOU CHEATING BASTARD!"

Spyro looked behind Ember only to be met with Cynder who was on the verge of tears and had a fiery hate burning deep inside her soul.

"GO AWA-"Ember shouted but was interrupted by Cynder."SHUT UP YOU BOYFRIEND STEALING BITCH!" Cynder shouted full of anger before she blaster Ember away with her wind twister. "AAHHHHHH" Ember yelled as she was sent flying through the air. Cynder turned to look at Spyro with a very hurtful look in her eyes.

"I-i-… I trusted you Spyro… I thought you loved me" Cynder said, now crying and sobbing as she turned facing away from the purple dragon.

"NO Cynder this is not what it looks like, I swear." Spyro tried to explain, but Cynder pressed her tail blade against Spyros lips to silence him.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR PETTY EXCUSES SPYRO!" Cynder shouted as more tears trickled down her scales. "I-I just wanted you to love me…" Cynder said before she disappeared in cloud of black shadow.

"CYNDER WAIT NO!" Spyro shouted as she disappeared. The purple Dragon dropped down on the floor and cried his heart out as his worst fear has been realized. Cynder had left him and he had broken her heart. "I-im sorry Cynder…" Spyro said in a low whisper, without any sobs, just letting his tears pour out of his eyes.

Cynder appeared outside of Warfang and ran into the forest closing her eyes to try and stop the tears from flowing, only to fail miserable as more came out. "I thought you loved me Spyro…" Cynder whispered to herself as she stayed on the ground to avoid getting caught, she kept running and running.

Spyro flew back to the temple, his eyes now slightly red from all the crying, he looked everywhere to find Cynder but there was no trace of her. His heart broke more with each second of her missing. 'Did she run off? PLEASE I hope she did not run off….' Spyro begged in his mind as he flew all over Warfang shouting her name. "CYNDER! WHERE ARE YOU? IM SORRY!" He shouted and kept looking for her but he lost more hope as he still did not find her.

He flew outside of Warfang and started searching the forest for her, still trying to retain a glimmer of hope as his eyes searched every tree and grassy plane he could find, only to come out empty. "CYNDER!" He tried calling out her name once again only to be met with silence.

Anger started to overtake him at his own stupidity for even letting ember get that close to him. "WHY!" HE shouted. "Why didn't I just PUSH HER AWAY, DAMNIT!" He yelled at himself and landed on his paws, slamming them against the ground in a fit of rage. He ran through the forest still looking for her, he could not rest until he found her; he had to make sure she was safe.

Cynder lay right by in front a river, still sobbing heavily by what her boyfriend had done to her.  
"I loved him so much…" she said through her sobs, that became heavier with each word. Until she suddenly snapped and shrieked at the skies. "I HATE YOU SPYRO!"

Spyro felt his heart break as he heard Cynders scream off in the distance. "Cynder…" He muttered as he dashed towards her screaming voice flapping his wings as quick as possible.

Cynder continued to sob, even though she was calming down a little bit more now. "I don't need him…" she said to herself quietly. She stood up on her paws when she heard the flapping of wings behind her; she turned only to be faced with the one that broke her heart. "GO AWAY SPYRO!" Cynder yelled at him as her tears returned once more.

"CYNDER PLEASE LISTEN, please Cynder" Spyro told her as he got closer to her only to be met with her tail blade lashing at him wildly. "I SAID GO AWAY, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN"! She yelled as her tail blade cut him on the top of his chest.

Spyro flinched slightly at the pain and looked down to see a small trail of blood make his way down his chest. He dismissed it and looked back at Cynder who still had that same angry facial expression.  
"Cynder… im begging you, let me explain" He said as he held out a paw for her.

"WHY SHOULD I LISTEN SPYRO?... you just broke my heart and you expect to listen to why you did it"… Cynder said as she backed up away from him.

"No Cynder… Ember forced herself on me I swear I would never cheat on you, I love you too much." Spyro told her as he looked down and let a few tears escape his eyes.

"I don't believe you Spyro, to me it just looked like you stood there, you did not even try to push HER OFF YOU LIAR?" She lashed out once more and shook her head in disbelief, this time slashing his cheek.

Spyro ignored it and still continued to explain. "Cynder I Love you more than anything in the world… I would do anything for you! I will do anything to prove to you that I would never cheat on you Cynder, anything…" Spyro told her as he got closer to her.

"I-i…" Cynder couldn't think straight anymore. 'I cut him twice already and he still hasn't backed down… Maybe he would do anything for me… but then why would he kiss ember like that.' She thought as she lowered her tail and looked down in sadness.

"Cynder please…" Spyro begged as he ran up to her and held her tightly in his paws. "I Love you…" He whispered.

Cynder broke down into tears on his shoulder and held him back squeezing him as tightly as she could. "Oh I Love you too Spyro…" She said as she continued to cry on his shoulder while embracing him. "Im sorry…. I-I didn't believe you…" Cynder said while chocking up a few sobs.

"It's okay Cynder, it was my fault for even talking to ember… I should've pushed her away the second she got to close, I was a fool and it almost cost me the love of my life." Spyro said as he nuzzled her softly.

Cynder closed her eyes as she got lost in the purple dragons heavenly scent, she slowly starting licking the cut on his cheek, feeling deep remorse for hurting her love out of her own foolish anger. "im sorry I hurt you Spyro.." Cynder said, ashamed of herself.

"Don't worry about it, I would take any amount of cuts for our relationship Cynder, and I will give you everything you want…" He said as he softly kissed her muzzle.

"Oh Spyro…" Cynder moaned softly in his muzzle as she pushed back into the kiss, forcing the purple dragon down into the grass, closing her eyes to enjoy the kiss even more.

They continued the passionate and lust filled kiss as they both got lost in each other scent, and as they both gave into their deepest desires on this night, displaying their love for each other on a whole new level under the shining moonlight, a few hours past and Cynder rested her head on Spyros chest panting heavily and sweating. "I Love you Spyro the Dragon…" She whispered as she feel into the most peaceful sleep she ever had.

Spyro was also panting heavily and sweating just laid there stroking the back of her head as he whispered in her ear. "I told you I'd do anything to make you happy my Love…" With that said the purple dragon draped a wing over Cynder and fell asleep with the biggest smile on his face.

**AUTHORS NOTE: this is about as close as a sex scene will get in my stories, so do NOT hope for anything more than this, i would never go into full detail in a sex scene. OH AND HERE CHAPTER 6 1 DAY EARLY HORY SHIT GAIS! i finished this up in 1 day, ALL OF IT WOOP WOOP!**


	8. The Training Session

**Authors Note: What a chapter? OMG! things get really heated in this chapter, you might want to pay attention its really going into the Story from here on out, it will be INTENSE! ENJOY! Please Review :) The more reviews i get the more motivated i am! ENJOY! BYE!**

The purple dragon stirred as he felt the sun rays hit his eyes, softly groaning he opened one eye to see and quickly shut it again as he got blinded by the light. "Ugh... I must have fallen asleep outside after last night." He said as he opened both of his eyes and scanned the river and tress around him. The purple dragon then looked beside him and saw Cynder tucked under his wing, still peacefully sleeping away. 'We should probably head back to the temple… Everyone must be worried by now'. Spyro thought as he slowly lifted his wing off of her making her shiver from the sudden loss of warmth.

Cynder yawned and slowly stood up, opening her eyes as she did, the first thing she saw was her purple love Spyro. "Good morning Spyro…" She said in a half yawn as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and kissed his cheek softly.

"Good morning Honey" Spyro replied in a sweet tone as he kissed her back softly. "We probably should get going, the guardians are probably worried about us, and we didn't even inform them that we wouldn't return after last night" The purple dragon said as he recalled the events from last night, still fresh in his mind.

"Uhm… yes we probably should" Cynder replied with a soft sigh as she turned to look the purple dragon straight in his eyes. "Thank you Spyro… for last night… and everything." She said as she nuzzled him softly.

"I-its okay Cynder… Like I said, I would do anything for you." Spyro reassured her as he closed his eyes, enjoying the brief contact between them.

She smiled, beaming with happiness at her new Mates words. "Well we probably shouldn't make the guardians wait any longer, let's get going Spyro." Cynder told him as she took off into the sky spreading her black and magenta wings.

"Alrighty." Was all Spyro said before he took off after her, following closely behind her and gazing at her tail swishing from side to side as she flew through the sky.

They arrived at the courtyard of the temple within the next few minutes. "Where were you two yesterday!" Terrador said slightly angered as they landed in front of the temple.

"W-w-we were out exploring the area for the night, sorry for not telling you beforehand" Spyro hated to lie to the guardians, but didn't want Cynder to get punished for what they did last night.

"Hmmmm… alright, but next time inform me before you go off patrolling the area outside of Warfang okay?" Terrador asked Spyro with his deep voice, still slightly uncertain if that were the whole truth, but decided to not press the matter any further.

"Alright, will do Terrador" Spyro confirmed before he turned away with Cynder and started walking towards his room.

"and another thing Spyro, we will be holding a sparring session today between you two and ember and flame, I will send for you when the sparring session begins!" Terrador told the purple dragon who only nodded his head and went on to proceed into his room with Cynder under his wing.

When they entered the room Spyro jumped on his bed and laid down his belly, Cynder also jumped on the bed and crept closer to him to where there sides were touching. She entwined her tail with his, careful not to cut it with her overly sharp tail blade.

"Training huh..." Spyro sighed as looked down in thought the sparring session.

"What's wrong Spyro?" Cynder asked as she noticed his mood drop a little bit, hoping to cheer him she nuzzled him affectionately.

Spyro smiled and kissed her head softly. "It's nothing Honey, don't worry about it. Just thinking about the sparring session that's all" He told her as draped a wing over her and placed his jaw on top of her head softly.  
"Hmmmm… alright, but if anything is bothering you please tell me okay my Love?" The black dragoness asked him as she softly rubbed the top of her head under his chin.

"Will do" Spyro confirmed when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" Both Spyro and Cynder shouted in unison.

The big green Earth dragon opened the door. "Come on you two, the sparring session is about to start."  
He told them as he motioned for them to follow him.

They obliged and followed him relatively quickly. After a few minutes of walking they arrived at the training grounds, it was a big arena style ring with a few stairs on each side to walk up to the arena, it wasn't high so that people on the ground could still see what was going in the arena.

Spyro looked around and spotted ember and flame right next to them, he didn't particularly like flame because he was supposed to be the next fire guardian, and after what ember did to him the day before and almost ruined his relationship, he wasn't too fond of her either.

Flame looked over at Spyro and glared daggers at him. "I will enjoy beating you in that ring Spyro." Flame said, cockiness evident in his voice.

All the purple dragon did was snort and look away, already getting aggravated he focused his attention to Cynder and kissed her softly on the lips, whispering into her ear. "I Love you Cyn".

She giggled and Whispered back to him. "I Love you too" as she kissed him back with a bit more force.

Ember saw this and was staring at Cynder with a burning hatred in her eyes. "HEY! Hands off Spyro or ill kick your ass!" Ember shouted in a very angry tone as she slowly approached Cynder.

"What is your deal Ember, Spyro does not like you don't you see that or are you just that blind, now back off please!" Cynder told Ember as she let out a menacing growl, having more than enough off of Embers attitude.

"Okay, let's all calm down now, you can let off your steam in the ring. Ember, Cynder you're up first" Terrador said as they both walked towards the ring. "There are 3 rules; no elemental attacks, no fatal injuries, and when the opponent says they surrender seize all attacks immediately." Ember and Cynder both agreed to the terms and conditions.

"NOW Fight!" Terrador shouted.

As soon as that was said, ember lunged at Cynder claws exposed swiping her right claw right at Cynders face. Cynder dodged quite easily and countered by hitting Ember with the blunt side of her tail blade straight in the face, sending her flying a few feet back. Ember feeling slightly dazed from the attack got up and shook her head to shake it off.

Cynder smirked triumphantly and Ember got even angrier than before. "YOU BITCH!" Ember shrieked as she lunged at Cynder continuously swiping her claws back and forth at Cynders face. Cynder kept dodging quite easily until she accidently stumbled and took a hard blow to her right cheek, 3 claw marks making the way across her right cheek and blood dripping down her face.

Spyro looked from the sidelines with a worried expression on his face when he saw Cynder got struck.  
'I hope she's okay…' He thought.

Cynder growled at Ember and swiped her claw across her chest, leaving the 3 somewhat deep gashed as Ember roared in pain, Cynder spun around and slammed her tail right into Embers wound and she fell to the floor in pain. Cynder quickly placed her tail blade on Ember's throat and Terrador shouted. "ALRIGHT, CYNDER WINS!"

Cynder removed her tail blade from embers neck and padded off the arena towards Spyro, who immediately licked her cheek wounds clean. Cynder giggled the tickling feeling and nuzzled him passionately.

"You did a great job out there Cyn." Spyro praised Cynder who smiled at him and said. "Thank you Spyro" She kissed him deeply and laid down next to him.

Ember walked off the arena feeling ashamed and full of rage. 'HOW DARE I LET THAT BLACK BEAST BEAT ME!' She shouted at herself in her mind as she walked up next to flame, who stared at her worriedly. "Ember are you okay..?" Flame asked her as he walked up to her.

"Yeah im fine!" Ember said in an angry tone and sat on her haunches next to flame.

Flame sighed softly. "You don't look fine to me." Flame told her a he looked closely at the wound ember received.

Ember was starting to get slightly annoyed. "I said IM FINE! Leave me alone" Ember said and with that she walked off towards her room inside of the temple.

Flame just looked at the ground feeling slightly said that Ember won't accept his help. 'All she cares about is that stupid purple dragon.' He thought.

"Okay, Flame and Spyro into the ring." Terrador commanded.

Both dragons slowly stepped into the ring and faced each other, staring each other down and waiting for terrador to announce the beginning of the fight. "FIGHT"! Terrador shouted, and both dragons lunged at each other. Flame clawed Spyro on his face while Spyro clawed Flame across the chest, both dragons jumped away from each other, slowly circling inside the ring.

Flame sprang at Spyro and whipped his tail around and slammed Spyro right in the chest, Spyro winced in pain and felt his chest crack slightly and thought. 'He's strong…' Spyro gripped his chest softly.

"Huh, you're a lot weaker than I thought Spyro; I guess being fire guardian won't be much of a challenge." Flame taunted Spyro who growled deeply, his eyes flaring in anger.

"You won't ever become fire guardian!" Spyro shouted and lunged at flame; he grabbed his forepaw with his mouth and slammed flame back and forth into the ground, finally sending him skidding across the floor.

Flame stood up and cracked his neck, his head slightly beading from the repeated impact. "Not so shabby after all" Flame continued to taunt Spyro.

The Red dragon dashed at Spyro and slammed his horns into his chest. Spyro roared out in pain and was sent flying all the way across the arena. Spyro stood up and coughed definitely feeling something break in his chest.

"HAH! Is that all you've got Spyro, your weak just like Ignitus!" Flame continued to provoke the Purple dragon who finally snapped.

Spyro stood up and felt his Mind snap at the comment flame made. His scales slowly starting to turn into a darker shade and shadows seeping from his scales as he closed his eyes. 'Ignitus was not weak… he was the Strongest dragon out of the four guardians, I won't let him insult Ignitus and get away WITH IT!" Spyro thought and opened his eyes, revealing no irises and sending a shadowy shockwave across the arena, his scales completely black.

"NO SPYRO!" Cynder shouted as she watched in Horror at Spyros transformation. 'Not again…' She thought as she started running towards the black Dragon.

Flame stared in amazement at the new display of Spyros power, and Spyro immediately lunged towards The Red dragon, before he could even react Spyro grabbed his neck and slammed his head into the ground. Slowly chocking the life out of Flame who was now coughing up blood.

"SPYRO STOP THIS NOW!" Terrador shouted, but Spyro did not heed the green dragons warning.

Cynder dashed at Spyro and tackled him to the ground, tears in her eyes. "Spyro please stop this… come back to me." She told him as she held him tightly.

"C-cynder…?" Spyro whispered as he looked at her.

"YES SPYRO ITS ME CNDER!" She shouted happily as she noticed Spyro recognized her.

Spyro glared at her and roared her straight in the face as he pushed her off and shot a convexity beam at the ceiling, immediately flying out of the arena and away from Warfang.

"NOOO SPYRO WAIT!" Cynder cried as she flew after him but was caught by Terrador shortly after she flew off the ground.

"Wait Cynder no, you can't go, it's too dangerous." Terrador warned her.

"BUT BUT-" Cynder plopped down on the floor and cried her eyes out once more, scared that she lost the love of her life, especially after they have just become mates.

"Don't worry Cynder, we will find a way to get him back… but rushing after him without a plan is too dangerous… we will get him back, I promise…" Terrador reassured Cynder who was still sobbing softly.

She looked up at the hole Spyro flew threw and more Tears made their way down her cheek. 'Spyro please come back… I need you… what if after last night i-I might be… I Love you Spyro…' She thought as she continued to stare into the hole and slowly made her way into her room, crying away for the entire late night.


	9. for The one i Love

**Authors' note: Hey there guys, sorry for the slight inactivity, i worked quite hard on this chapter and the Story is coming to an end soon people sorry :( i have some news, i am going to Germany on October 2nd and wont be back till november, before i leave, the story will be done i promise, now enjoy my newest chapter :)!**

The now black dragon flew over the skies of Warfang in deep thought. 'I Will never let them replace Ignitus, especially with that snobby stuck up red fire dragon. I don't care what measures I have to resort to, he will not be the next fire guardian even if I have to… kill him. But If I want to do that then I would have to construct a better plan.'

With that final thought he took off at a high speed towards mount Malefor, or whatever is left from it.  
He entered the mountain and stepped into the throne room, it was a bit beat up with quite a few chunks of rock missing here and there.

"I will have to fix this up a bit, before I make this my throne room." Spyro said to himself, so he stomped his right foreleg on the ground and just like that the rocks floated back to where they fell from and sealed themselves inside the holes of the wall. The black dragon walked up to the throne and with one mighty flap of his wings cleared all the dust off of the throne.

"That is much better, now to plan my attack on Warfang." He sat down on the throne and started pondering many different plans of attack.

"Hmmm I could summon the grublins and Orcs and form an army to take out flame, I mean they will put up a fight so I wouldn't have much of a choice but to have an all-out war against Warfang. I will do whatever is necessary to kill Flame. Except… what about Cynder, I still love her, I would not dare to harm her." He scrapped that plan and started to thinking of another one before an idea popped in his mind.

"Why of course, she still loves me very dearly… so why not make her join me in the attack of Warfang, but would she be willing to join, if not ill find a way to 'Persuade' her." With that said, the evil dragon started working on his plan, summoning as many grublins and Orcs as he could, preparing them for war against Warfang.

Meanwhile at Warfang….

Cynder was pacing back and forth in her room, worrying very much about Spyro. 'He hasn't been back since what happened earlier today… I hope he's okay…' The black dragoness thought as she was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Shouted Cynder.

"It's me Flame." Answered the red Dragon, feeling a bit awkward standing in front of the Dragoness room.

"Come in." said Cynder as she sat down and waited for Flame to enter the room.

The red Dragon entered and looked at Cynder, "Hey Cynder, i-im sorry about Spyro". Flame said shaking his head softly, true he was not exactly fond of the purple dragon but even he knew, how he pushed the purple dragon was crossing the line.

"HA! You're sorry… Spyro could be out there wreaking havoc in the realms because YOU wouldn't stop taunting him and YOU'RE SORRY! GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!" Screamed Cynder angrily as she took a threatening step towards Flame.

The red Dragon took a step back and said. "All I can do is apologize, I let my ego get the best of me during the fight, im truly sorry." After he said that he stormed out of the room and went outside for some fresh air.

Cynder laid down on her bed holding back her tears as thoughts of her purple savior flooded her mind. 'I miss him so much… Please come back Spyro, I love you…' Cynder was lost in her own daydream of Spyro as she tried to wash the pain away.

Suddenly she jumped up from her bed and made her way towards the two doors leading outside of the castle, her thoughts in a complete haze as she is unable to bear the pain any longer. "I have to find him.." she said to herself as she slammed the doors open and flew out into the night sky, spreading her wings and beginning her quest to find the one she loves so dearly.

Meanwhile at the guardians chambers.

"We must not go out and search for him, it is too dangerous we do not even know if he is still under the evil influence or not, it would be a risk to us all." Said Cyril as he scratched his head out of stress.

"but Cyril what if he overcame the darkness and is now hurt somewhere we cannot rule out that possibility, so at least one of us must go out to search for Spyro, whether it is dangerous or not." Terrador retorted , trying to stay optimistic and believe that Spyro is no longer bound to the darkness.

"There is a 25% chance that Spyro will stay evil and try to do what Malefor left undone, destroying the world, that event would just be, terrible, awful, and catastrophic, everyone would be in chaos and so many more would di-." "Ok that's enough volteer we get it, but we must have hope and look for Spyro, even if one of us must go, we can't lose hope just yet." Interrupted Terrador trying to stay optimistic and stick up for Spyro.

"NO! Absolutely not, if one of us goes out to look for Spyro and he attacks Warfang while one of us guardians is gone, the dragon race would be destroyed in a heartbeat, absolutely not terrador, we must wait for him, if he isn't consumed by Darkness he will return in due time." Explained Cyril, trying to take security measures just in case Spyro is consumed by the Darkness.

"Ok fine… we will wait for him to return, set up defenses around the perimeter tomorrow just in case he is consumed by the darkness." Ordered Terrador and with that said the guardians parted their ways and each went to their respective living quarters.

Flame walked around outside through the streets of Warfang, feeling slightly guilty about what he had done, even though it was unintentional, he could be quite the mean dragon at times. "Sigh… I only meant to make him a bit more angry, I didn't know he would turn all evil and nearly kill me…" Flame spoke to himself as he kept walking through the empty streets of Warfang.

The red dragon turned the corner only to bump into Ember who also happened to be roaming the streets of Warfang. "Oh… hey there ember, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Flame apologized as he stared into her deep blue eyes. "It's okay flame accidents happen." Ember said as she stared back into his eyes, feeling slightly guilty about being such a jerk to him the other day. "Look flame I just wanted to apologize for earlier today, I did not mean to take my anger out on you, it was not fair of me, do you forgive me?" asked Ember as she looked down in shame.

"Of course I forgive you, I know you were just mad about losing to Cynder, it's understandable." Flame said as he embraced her softly. Ember was completely shocked by his actions, not only did he forgive but he showed her affection in return also.

"Flame…" Ember whispered as she returned the embrace tightly.

"Yes?" Answered flame a she released his embrace and looked into her eyes.

"lm glad you're always here for me, it's great knowing I have an amazing friend like you by my side." The pink dragoness told him as she softly kissed his cheek and added. "Maybe… we can even be more than friends, if you want?"

Flame was speechless, he could not even fathom how well this was working out in his favor right now. "Yes ember of course I would like to be more than friends… much more… I Love you ember, I have for a very long time, we have been side by side for most of our lives and during that time, I began to develop so many feelings for you Ember." Flame finally gathered up the courage and admitted his love for ember after so many years of being silent.

"Oh flame… I Love you too, I know I was after Spyro… but I realize now that wasn't love, that was just obsession, I know now what true love is like, and I truly love you Flame." Ember replied as she leaned in to kiss the red dragon softly on the lips.

Flame returned the gesture and pressed more into the kiss, feeling the pleasure and love flow through his body.

Meanwhile back with Cynder.

Cynder was flying through the night sky searching for Spyro in the valley of avalar, she started to get worried as she saw no sign of him anywhere. 'I Hope he is safe… I need him, more than he realizes.' Cynder looked into every cave and behind every tree she could see, but still nothing. So she decided to shout out for him. "SPYROOO!? WHERE ARE YOU?" Cynder shouted but only to be met with the silence of the night. The black dragoness started to panic as she heard no response, and she searched more frantically for her purple lover. 'Think Cynder think, if he is still under the dark influence, then where would he be?' She asked herself, and then it suddenly hit her. "MOUNT MALEFOR!" Cynder shouted out in surprise at her own realization, she immediately use her wind element to make herself fly faster and she headed towards mount Malefor.

Within the next few hours she arrived at the remains of mount Malefor and without hesitating she made her way into the mountain, heading straight for the throne room. Upon entering the throne room, she saw a black dragon sitting in the throne and she immediately recognized this dragon as Spyro.

"SPYRO!" Cynder cried out of joy, tears of happiness making their way down her scaly cheek. She ran towards the now black dragon but stopped right in front of him, she noticed he wasn't fully himself, even though he still had his innocent purple eyes, his scales were black with shadowy energy seeping from them.

"Hello there Cynder." Spyro spoke, his voice still distorted, from the darkness. He got up and slowly walked over to Cynder, standing still right in front of her. "It's okay Cynder, it's me Spyro." The black dragon told her as he Embraced her tightly and kissed her lips softly.

Even though he clearly was still under the evil influence, Cynder could feel the love she had always felt from him the moment his lips made contact with hers, "I Love you Spyro…" Cynder whispered as she kissed him back harder. "I Love you so much… and I missed you, I thought I lost you Spyro…" Cynder told him as she started to cry again out of happiness.

"Shhh Cynder it's okay now, you're safe with me here, I promise, I Love you with all my heart. You do not ever have to leave my side." Spyro told her, to reassure her. Yes Spyro was still under the dark influence, but his Love for Cynder was still ever so true.

"But Spyro… your scales are still black, are you ok?" Cynder asked, slightly worried about Spyros appearance.

"Oh Cynder, im fine, I still love you, but I have a quest I must fulfill." Spyro told her as he got into a more Serious mood.

"What is it Spyro? Whatever it is, I will be by your side… forever." The black dragoness told the black dragon as she nuzzled him softly.

"That's good to know Cyn because, I have to kill Flame…"

"WHAT?!" Cynder took a step back in shock, not believing the words that came out of his mouth. "What do you mean Spyro?"

"I mean exactly what I said, Flame has to die, he cannot be the next fire guardian, I won't let it happen. Anyone who gets in my way will meet the same fate as him." Spyro told her Sternly.

"SPYRO! This is crazy, you can't kill flame." Cynder told him, which aggravated the Male dragon slightly.

"Cynder I WILL DO THIS!" He shouted, which caused Cynder to take a step back in fear.  
"Cynder I thought you were with me on this, forever… as you said just earlier. I Love you Cynder…" The black dragon moved forward and kissed his lover passionately.

'I don't know what to do… I Love him so much… but I can't possibly fight him… I just can't, he means too much to me…' Cynder was in conflicting thought but finally decided to give in, she did truly love Spyro and she would do anything for him. "Okay Spyro I will join you… I Love you, no darkness can ever change that…"

"good Cynder, our army will attack Warfang tomorrow, at mid-day, now come with me, we must rest." Spyro lifted Cynder onto his back and walked over to the throne, he laid down and held Cynder in his arms as he feel into a deep slumber.

Cynder rested her head against his chest, still slightly feeling unsure about what to do. 'I Love him…' She thought as she also fell asleep in his arms.


	10. Authors' note: PLOX READZ!

**AUTHORS' NOTE: I AM SORRY FOR THE INACTIVITY EVERYONE, IVE HAD THE WORST CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK AND HAVE BEEN CONSTANTY DISTRACTED WITH BEING TOO EXCITED ABOUT VISITING MY FAMILY IN GERMANY, BUT IVE FINALY BEEN ABLE TO COME WITH A BEGINNING OF THE NEXT AND SADLY THE LAST CHAPTER, yes you heard (or read I guess) correctly, the next chapter I post will be my last one and im posting it at the end of September, before I go to Germany, it will be 3 times longer than my normal chapters. I have been trying really hard to think of a good idea, and I finally somewhat came up with one :) also…. When I come back I will be working on a new story… but there wont be anything about it for a good 2-3months because I have decided, that from now on I will finish the entire story before I even upload the first chapter, that is so much better than doing it chapter by chapter…. That's all expect a new chapter September 30****th****! PEACE OUT!**


	11. War and Love

The Black dragoness awoke with a startle. "Wha- that was one crazy dream…" she mumbled to herself as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and gazed around, until she noticed this wasn't her room she was in, nor was this place inside the temple. 'Wait… that was not a dream…?' She thought to herself as she started to panic slightly.

The other black dragon she was sleeping on awoke as he felt her wake from her sleep.

"Well good morning Cynder…" Spyro said with a slight grin on his face.

Cynder looked at him slightly shocked, still slightly unbelieving that this all wasn't a dream. "Good.. Morning" She said slightly unsure about what to make of her current situation.

"Sleep well?" He asked as he stroked her face softly with his paw.

"Yes I did, thank you.." she said, sighing softly at the touch of her lover. She softly pressed the side of her face against his paw and closer her eyes relishing the contact greatly.

"That's good; I will need you at full strength for todays' mission." The black dragon told her as planted a soft kiss against her muzzle. "I Love you… now come on lets go" He told her as he picked her up and placed her down next to him.

"Oh yeah… were going to attack Warfang today…" She said she looked down in sadness, feeling guilty for betraying the citizens of Warfang and the guardians. "I Love you too Spyro…" She stood on her haunches waiting for him to get up and give his next command.

Spyro started to make his out of the throne room and turned his head back to look at Cynder. "Come, we have much to discuss" He said rather sternly as he continued on walking.

Cynder obliged and followed him quickly, walking next to him side-by-side, curious as to how the next move will be executed.

The black dragon draped a wing over her and pulled her a bit closer to him as he came to a stop. He turned to look at her and said. "I am going to summon as many grublins and Orcs as I can and then we will attack Warfang at full force, do you understand?"

"Yes I do and I am with you the whole way," She reassured her loyalty towards him and stared into his amethyst eyes. "I would do anything for you, no matter what the cost…" She told him as she slightly bowed her head.

"Good…" Spyro said with a slight smile, he flew outside of the throne room with Cynder following right behind him and landed right in front of the mountain of Malefor, the black dragon looked down at the ground and slowly lifted his paw, then with an almighty stomp of his right paw, the ground beneath him began to crack and crumble as the earth split in half and many grublins, Orcs, and Wyverns started to crawl and fly out between the cracks, after a few minutes he slammed his paw down again and the earth sealed itself back together.

"There, that should be enough for my army to start the attack on Warfang." He told Cynder who was next to him staring at the large amounts of her former-enemies in awe. "Is it safe..? I mean wont they attack us?" The black dragoness asked feeling slightly nervous standing in front of such a large number of orcs, grublins and wyverns.

"Nope they won't lay a finger on us, I have total control over them so you do not need to worry Cynder." He told her firmly as he flew up higher to get a clear view of his army.

He cleared his throat and shouted. "LISTEN! TODAY WE WILL TAKE OVER WARFANG AND KILL FLAME AND ANYONE ELSE WHO IS IN THE WAY, NO EXCEPTIONS UNDERSTAND?" The entire army started waving their arms and weapons around cheering in approval.

"Good… now come here Cynder, we will attack Warfang within the next few moments and make sure flame goes down. He told Cynder as she made her way next to him, he softly grabbed her and kissed her passionately on the lips, the black dragoness closed her eyes and pressed deeper into the kiss before she reluctantly broke it and stared into his eyes.

"I Love you Spyro…" She said in a sweet voice as she leaned against him softly, breathing in his heavenly scent as she lost herself in her own world for a few moments.

He smiled in returned and said "I love you too Cynder." He flew back down and looked in the direction that Warfang is located. "LET'S GO!" He shouted before him, Cynder and the army took off towards Warfang ready for war.

-

"Ok is the perimeter secured?" Asked Terrador as he looked the other 2 guardians.

"Yes it is fully secured Cheetah archers are set around the top of the walls of Warfang and the moles are guarding the gate inside as well as outside, so the alarm will ring as soon as he attacks since we aren't sure if he is consumed by darkness or not, we must not let him enter either way and inspect him outside the walls of Warfang." Explained Cyril as he let out a frustrated sigh

"Yes so we will wait here until the alarms are sounded and commence attack immediately, this whole ordeal is just catastrophic, terrible, evil and and…" Stammered volteer before he was interrupted by Cyril.

"Ok sheesh Volteer, can you not be quiet for a few seconds…" Said Cyril, highly annoyed about Volteers' motor-mouth.

"Also Cyril, are flame and ember safe? Their safety is top priority, if Spyro is consumed by evil and maybe even have Cynder on his side, then those two are our only hope for the dragon race." Stated Terrador in his loud and deep voice.

"Yes yes, they are safe I told them about the whole ordeal and ordered them to stay in their room until we told them otherwise." Cyril explained as he paced around feeling slightly anxious.

"Alright… now we wait…" With that said all the guardians just sat on their haunches and waited patiently for the impending attack.

-

"Hey Ember are you okay?" Flame asked as he held her close to him and stroked the back of her head softly with his paw.

"Yeah im fine flame thank you… im just worried about what is going to happen next, I mean what if Spyro ends up being evil and kills us all… I don't want to lose you.." She said as she buried her head in his chest, holding back her tears.

"It will be fine I promise Ember, I will not let anyone take me from you, or you from me okay?" He tried re-assuring her as he softly planted a kiss on her muzzle.

Ember smiled and looked up at him with eyes full of Love. "Okay, flame if you say so… I Love you so much.." The pink dragoness as she sighed in contentment.

Flame chuckled at her immediate change in mood and said "That's my girl." He leaned back and pulled her on-top of him, holding her tightly as he closed his eyes trying to enjoy every moment he has with her, since it might be their last day together.

-

"Okay Warfang is in sight, everyone stay back, I might be able to infiltrate Warfang if they are not aware of my darkness yet." Spyro said as he looked at everyone who nodded in approval except for Cynder.

"I don't know Spyro… what if they attack you all of a sudden, I don't want you to get hurt.." She told him as she wore a worried expression on her face.

"I'll be alright Cynder don't worry" He told her as he kissed her softly and then swiftly flew to Warfang by himself. Before she could protest further he was already out of hearing reach, so she sat on her haunches and waited for her love to return.

The black dragon landed in front of the Warfang gate and a few moles stopped him from advancing.

"May I enter my own home?" Spyro asked pretending to be slightly annoyed that he would be stopped from entering the very city he saved.

"Sorry Spyro but the guardians told me that if we see you we have to make sure you're not evil so we would have to bring one of the guardians out here to inspect you." The mole explained, much to Spyros' annoyance.

'Damn, if they find out while inspecting me that would just complicate things' Spyro thought to himself as he glance up very quickly and saw that a few archers were already pointing their arrows at him. "Oh c'mon, do I look evil to you?" Spyro said as he put on a fake smile to fool the mole.

"No you don't but sorry Spyro rules are rules" The mole said as he was about to tell the archers to inform the guardians that Spyro has arrived.

"That is a shame…" Spyro told the mole and before the mole could react, Spyro dug his claws into the moles chest and pulled downward with all his strength, slashing his chest and stomach and abdomen open, blood squirted on Spyros face as he gave a sinister smile and watched moles organs fall out and splash onto the ground. The mole fell over as he almost instantly died.

"FIRE!" The archers yelled as they shot their arrows at Spyro but before they could make contact Spyro covered himself in an earth boulder as he blocked all the arrow shots and quickly rolled back to his army who were waiting anxiously for his return, after a few minutes he arrived at his army still encased in the boulder, he broke free and ordered. "ATTACK NOW!" With that said all the grublins, orcs, and Wyverns started to rush towards Warfang as Spyro waited for his army to break the gate before he and Cynder followed.

He turned to look at Cynder and smiled, "I told you id be safe, not a scratch on me" The black Dragon told Cynder as she embraced him tightly and kissed him repeatedly all over his face.

"Good, I was starting to get worried there for a little bit…" Cynder said as she looked at the army that was quickly advancing towards the gates of Warfang.

-

One of the archers on top of the Warfang gate turned around to face the interior of Warfang and gave a signal to one of the moles to sound the alarm in order to inform the guardians of the incoming threat.

The Mole gave a understanding nod and sounded the alarm, as they heard bells ring throughout Warfang and the sound soon reach the temple where the Guardians were waiting.

"So I guess Spyro has truly turned to the Darkness… This might be the end of the dragon realm as we know it." Terrador said grimly as he looked over at the other 2 guardians who were shaking their head softly in disbelief.

"Well, let's get going to the gates of Warfang to try to prevent as much casualties as we can" Cyril said as all 3 Guardians stormed outside of the temple and made their way towards the inner gates of the city.

They arrived relatively quickly and glanced at one of the moles to film them in on what happened. After the mole explained what took place the Guardians gave a firm nod and looked at the gates once more, waiting for the attack to happen.

"I just cannot believe this is actually happening, I never would have expected Spyro to turn to the Darkness." Cyril said as he looked down at the ground with sadness enveloping him.

"It will be alright Cyril, maybe we can still try to convince Spyro and/or Cynder to return back to the light." Terrador said trying to cheer up his fellow companion.

"I hope you are right Terrador, I do not want this to turn into a vile, disastrous, unpredictable mess." The yellow Guardian said as he looked over at Cyril who had slightly cheered up from Terradors motivational suggestion.

There was an awkward silence between all 3 guardians and everyone else who was still on the inside of Warfang City before there came a loud thud from the gate, all 3 guardians whipped their heads over and stared at the gate as they heard another louder thud come from the other side of the gate and before they knew it, the gate burst open unleashing a huge wave of Orcs, grublins and Wyverns.

"DEFEND THE CITY AT ALL COSTS!" Terrador shouted as he shot a earth ball at one of the Orcs chest, shattering It on impact and sending it flying into 2 Wyverns and a grublin sending them all flying into the wall beside the gate breaking their bones on impact.

The rest of the army stormed in, killing a few Moles before being taken out by the archers from the top of the city walls who were then assaulted by a few Wyverns, one of the Wyverns grabbed one of the archers and threw him of the wall, sending him plummeting towards the earth and snapping his neck in half on impact.

Cyril inhaled and breathed out with all his might freezing 5 Orcs at once and shattering them with his tail in one quick swipe, while Volteer electrocuted 3 grublins and 4 Wyverns at once paralyzing them and frying their brains at once.

"THEY SEEM ENDLESS!" Shouted Terrador as he slammed his club-like tail into the head of an Orc sending the head tumbling across the ground, while the motionless body dropped down, a lifeless corpse.

-

"Okay now it's our turn" Spyro said as he flew towards Warfang with Cynder following close by and within a few moments they flew above the gates of Warfang since most of the archers were taken care of and landed in the center of the battlefield, stabbing a mole through his chest with his tail blade staining his tail with blood guts.

Cynder landed right next to him and spit venom into the face of a cheetah warrior, melting off his fur and skin underneath as he grabbed his face, screaming in agony. 'I don't feel right, doing this… but I have to do it for him…' Cynder thought to herself as she engulfed another Mole in shadow, chocking the life out of him slowly.

Spyro ducked out of the way as he saw a Orc fly past his head and look from where he came from, only to spot Terrador standing a few feet away from him.

"Well what do we have here? Terrador." Said Spyro with a slight chuckle as he slowly made his way over to the green dragon.

"Hello Spyro, look you don't have to do this, just call of the attack and wont select flame as the next fir-."

"SILENCE!" Shouted Spyro, effectively cutting of Terrador. "I do not care, he will die tonight, as long as he is alive he will always have a chance at becoming fire guardian, I do not want that chance to even be there." Spyro said as he turned around to see most of his army almost defeated, seeing Volteer and Cyril kill 3 more Orcs and 5 Wyverns. 'Stupid useless creatures' He thought to himself.

"I am sorry Spyro I cannot let you pass, you cannot have Flame." Terrador stated firmly as he sat his ground.

"Then, I will make you move" Spyro said before he lunged at Terrador who dodged to the side and slammed his tail into Spyros' ribs sending him flying back a few feet, the black dragon grunted from the impact he received and winced slightly as he grabbed his side.

"Good one Terrador but how about this!" Spyro shot two fireballs at the guardian and swiftly ran past them sneaking up behind the green dragon who was still focused on dodging the fireballs flying towards him, but before he could move Spyro froze his feet into place and electrocuted him while jumping back letting the 2 fireballs impact Terradors' chest sending him tumbling across the ground.

"No…." Terrador said before he tried to stand back up, feeling very dizzy and pain shooting through his body from that furious combo Spyro executed, but before he could get up all the way, Spyro shot a thick earth bullet right at the guardians head, cracking his skull and knocking him out effectively with blood trickling down the side of his head.

"Good night, Terrador" Spyro said before he took off towards the temple, where he assumed Flame was hiding.

Cynder saw the scene before her take place and ran towards the guardian followed by the other 2 guardians who finished off the last 2 Orcs, leaving the battlefield in a pool of decapitated heads, blood and guts.

"TERRADOR" Cynder shouted frantically as she stopped to a halt next to him felt for a heartbeat, luckily she found out he was alive, but very weak.

"CYNDER GET AWAY FROM HIM" Cyril shouted as he swatted her aside and punched her right in the gut.

Cynder held her stomach in pain as she got the wind knocked out of her. "W-wait..." She managed to breathe out before Cyril could execute his next attack, he halted and looked at her questioningly.

"Why should I stop? YOU STARTED THIS WAR"

"No wait please… I never wanted this to happen… I just followed Spyro blindly…" Cynder admitted as she fell over from exhaustion.

"Then why did you not try to stop him before all this happened?" Questioned the ice dragon still not fully believing her.

"I-I was scared… I couldn't fight him, I love him too much… I do not know what to do…" Cynder said she started to cry softly.

"Look Cynder we will take care of volteer here, and you go find Spyro and stop him from this madness before he really kills flame, at least try to stall him until we arrive there, if you don't have the heart to fight him." Cyril told her as he and Volteer looked over terrador and contemplated on how to heal his severe wounds from Spyros attack.

"O-ok… I will try to stall him but nothing more…" Cynder said before she took off at a high pace towards the temple.

-

Spyro landed in front of the temple and observed it cautiously, before stepping inside and walking down the hallway checking door after door for the red dragon. 'They must be in here somewhere' The black dragon thought to himself as he continued on checking more doors, just as he reached the last door he heard talking from the other side of the door.

"Flame shouldn't we be leaving and helping them fight the war?" Ember said as she looked around nervously. Contemplating on what the best choice of action would be.

"It will be fine trust me Ember, the guardians are strong enough to handle this on their own, and they have the moles and cheetahs helping too, there is nothing to worry about" Flame said as he tried to re-assure the pink dragoness.

"I guess your right Flame, I was just being paranoid, thinking the guardians could not handle this on their own." Ember said as she looked at flame and smiled warmly at him.

"Maybe you weren't being paranoid enough…" A voice said as they whipped their heads around only to stop The Black dragon Spyro right in front of their doorway.

"EMBER RU-"Before Flame could even finish his sentence; Spyro lunged forward and grabbed him by his neck, slowly chocking him. "I will kill you Flame, you will never become fire guardian as long as im alive" Spyro said with a sinister smile on his muzzle.

"LET HIM GO" Ember shouted as she charged at Spyro who easily side stepped the attack while holding flame and spun around to hit Ember in the back of her head with his tail, making her fall down and skit across the ground, knocking her unconscious.

"Get out of my you nuisance" Spyro said coldly as he tightened his grip on flames neck, who started to flail after he saw what Spyro had done to his beloved.

"You… Bastard.." Flame managed to choke out before gripping Spyros' paw in a feeble attempt to break free, of course with no success at all.

Just as Flames eyes started to feel heavy and he felt his grip to consciousness fade to black a new voice rang out.

"SPYRO PLEASE STOP THIS! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS ANYMORE." Cynder said who ran up the black dragon and tackled him down to the ground, making him release flame on impact. She softly cried into his chest continuously begging him to stop.

"NO HE HAS TO DIE CYNDER!" Spyro shouted at her as he pushed her off of him and attempted to make his way towards the red dragon who was lying on the ground breathing heavily trying to recover from almost being choked to death.

"NO STOP!" Cynder retaliated as she tripped him with her tail, she slowly walked up to him and held onto him tightly, not letting her grip go.

"Cynder didn't you say you were with me the whole way?.. what happened to that? I thought you wanted to be with me forever?" Spyro asked her as he made no attempt to free himself, for the moment.

"I did at first Spyro… b-but this is not right, he even said he would not become f-fire guardian and you still want to k-kill him… I was blinded by your l-love Spyro, I cannot let you continue your reign of t-terror any longer." The black dragoness explained between sobs, as she clung onto her Soul mate harder.

The Black dragon growled menacingly and forcefully ripped her off of him and threw her aside, "if that is how it is Cynder then please stay out of my way… I have to do this, if you approve or not." With that said he lunged at flame with all his might and brought his tail blade forth to strike him right in the chest.

Spyro felt warm blood trickle down his tail blade as he looked at the one dragoness he loved in front of him, she took the full strike for flame and had Spyros' tail blade deep within her chest, she coughed up blood and looked Spyro in the eyes.

"I Love you Spyro…" Cynder said before she fell down onto the ground.

Spyro could not believe what was happening in front of his, his eyes dilated and his lips were quivering, his paws shaking as he scooped her up in his paws and stared down at her body.

"NOOO CYNDER!" The black dragon shouted as he broke out in tears and clutched his head tightly, giving himself deep lacerations across his temple, he flailed around completely, mentally breaking down. "CYNDER WHY! WHY!" he kept shouting and his mind started to snap in half like a twig.

"IT-ITS BECAUSE OF THIS STUPID DARKNESS…. GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Spyro Cried out loudly as he laid his body across his Lover's motionless body crying his eyes out and hitting himself in the temple trying every possible way to get rid of this darkness that had caused the death of his Lover.

"Cynder…. Oh god no please…" Spyro said trembling, as he places his paw over her wound and focused all of his energy into the wound slowly healing, but at the same time draining his own life energy.

He kept it up until he could not anymore and even then, he pushed passed his limits until the wound was completely healed and he blacked out, he would be content with sacrificing his own life for the one he loved.

The black dragon awoke in front of a mysterious doorway and up entering the room he noticed he wasn't black, but back to his former purple.

"What why am I purple again? What is going on? Where is Cynder? Wait, this place seems familiar?" The purple dragon spoke to himself as he looked around and saw books flying from one bookshelf to the other and a huge hourglass in the center of the room.

"CHRONICLER!" Spyro shouted as he now recognized where he was at.

"Yes young dragon, it is i." The New chronicler stated as he emerged from behind the hourglass.

What Spyro saw left him completely speechless. "I-Ignitus…" Spyro breathed out as tears welled up in his eyes, he ran up to his former mentor and embraced his foreleg tightly.

"Ignitus I missed you so much, what happened I thought you were dead?" Spyro said through his tears as he slowly released The former fire guardians forepaw and stepped back one step.

"Yes I thought so too Spyro but it seems like the former Chronicler wanted me to take his place for the new era, so I am very much alive." Ignitus explained with a slight smile to his muzzle, which immediately turned into a frown.

"Oh this is great news Ignitus I am so happy… I am also sorry… for everything I have done, for starting a war against Warfang, for almost killing Flame and Cynder, and for killing Terrador…." Spyro apologized and bowed his head as he lead the tears of sorrow splash down onto the cold ground.

"Spyro Terrador is safe, and Flame is fine also, Cynder is still unconscious but she is alive as well, it was not you Spyro it was the Darkness that did this to you, I have been watching you young dragon and you must accept that there has to be a new fire guardian, there is no way around it Spyro, please understand." Ignitus told the young dragon who only nodded and took in the words from his old mentor.

"Yes I understand Ignitus… I did not want anyone replacing you since I thought you had died but… now that your alive and well I will gladly accept flame as the next fire guardian… im just so sorry for all the trouble I caused everyone…" Spyro said full of shame.

"I forgive you Spyro and im pretty sure everyone else will too. Now time is short you must wake up, but when you do you won't be consumed by the darkness anymore young dragon, I made sure it will not torment you any longer" Ignitus said before he cut the link between him and Spyro causing the Dragon to jolt awake.

"WAIT IGNITUS!" Spyro shouted as he woke up in a hospital bed, he looked around and then looked next to him to see Cynder sitting on her haunches waiting for his time to awake, before he could say anything more the black dragoness embraced him and Kissed him passionately holding it for a long as she could.  
"Oh Spyro! Im so glad you're awake, I thought you weren't going to wake up, you've been asleep for 3 days now, I missed you so much… and thank you." Cynder said as she let go of him and held his paw softly.

"3 Days? … wow , thank you? For what Cynder?" The purple Dragon asked, briefly forgetting that he had saved her life, but also almost took it from her.

"Well for saving my life of course, and it is okay, I know you would never intentionally harm me… I Love you with all of my heart Spyro" The black dragoness whispered in his ear as she rested hear head against his chest softly.

"I Would do anything for you Cynder, you mean everything to me, I love you too." He replied as he kissed her forehead softly. "How is everyone else doing?" He asked her after a few seconds.

"Oh they are all fine, after we saw you return to your normal purple color we knew the darkness was gone so we just waited for you to awake." Cynder explained to her purple lover.

"Oh that is great news Cynder, im glad everyone else is fine, but Cynder I have a question I must ask you" The Purple Dragon said as he slowly got off the bed and held her paw softly.

She looked into his beautiful amethyst eyes and replied. "Yes Spyro?"

He looked back into her greenish emerald eyes, feeling slightly nervous and asked. "Do you want to marry me?"

The black dragoness squealed out of excitement and tackled her lover to the ground, kissing him rather fiercely. "OH YES SPYRO! YES I DO, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOUUU!" She practically screamed as she continued her kissing Frenzy.

"Then come on! Let's spread the news" He told her as he walked with her side by side out of the hospital.

They told the guardians and flame and Ember about their marriage, which would be held in a few months' time, Flame then became the next candidate to become the next fire guardian without any obligations, and Spyro and Cynder lived their lives happy and content, fully in love with one another.

-1 month later-

"So when do you think the Egg is due?"

"I don't know but hopefully before our wedding, im starting to look fat"

"No you're not, you will always be beautiful to me… I Love you Cynder… you are my everything"

"Awww… I Love you too Spyro… you are my everything too"

THE END!

**AN: ZOMG I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED MY STORY! AND YES I HAVE A SEQUAL PLANNED WHICH WILL ALSO EXPLAIN SOME OTHER THINGS I DID NOT GO OVER IN THIS CHAPTER AND IT WILL GO INTO FULL DETAIL ABOUT THE WEDDING, FLAME AND EMBER ETC. AND IT WILL ALSO FEATURE A NEW VILLIAN :O! PLEASE MAKE SURE TO R&R I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS! BYEEE! P.S Not starting this next story till I come back from Germany, which will be at the end of October.**


End file.
